Shattered Glass (will not be finished sadly, lost motivation)
by Munsuraisa
Summary: A new soul enters the Soul Society before he is supposed to, changing Aizen's plans for the future. Could he save the future from Aizen's devastation, or will he go down in battle like Aizen intends him to?
1. Arrival and Departure

**(A/N)**

**I will be changing some canon things, but it will overall be the same.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, Tite Kubo does. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up in a building, with no memories.

I had my instinct. That was all I needed.

I noticed a door in front of me, broken windows on encompassing the room and allowing light to filter into the darkness.

I sat up, pain shooting up my back.

_Where am I?_

This was unfamiliar. I stood up, my legs wobbling like I hadn't stood up in years. I grabbed the door's handle for support, but it only caused the door to fly open.

I stumbled, falling down the steps that led up to the door, hitting the ground at the bottom.

I was in the middle of a crowded street, people walking around me, not caring. It looked like a poor village, with no cars and everyone wearing raggy clothing.

I got up, struggling to stand.

_Who am I? _

I didn't know.

What was my name, why was I here, what have I done?

I got strange looks from those around me. Their strange looks were brief, the looks changing to observation of their surroundings.

I leaned against the building that I had gotten out of.

I noticed that I had purple hair hanging from my head, some of it covering my eyes.

_Was purple hair normal? _

I looked around to see black, brown, blonde and white hair. No purple.

I began to feel isolated, and alone.

I began walking, following alongside the building.

I got to a corner, which was a 4 way intersection.

_Where do I go?_

I hated this feeling of loneliness.

This isolation and boredom was hellish.

I continued to walk for as long as I could until I reached a dead end with a large crack in a wall.

Large enough for me to fit in.

I crawled in, trying to find comfort in the now darkening sky.

I crawled fully in and noticed there was a decently sized room.

There was food, beds, and even a weapon or two.

I decided to climb into one of the beds and then I collapsed into sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey! Who are you?" yelled an unfamiliar voice, thrusting me out of my sleep.

I shot out of the bed to see a red haired boy, alongside a black haired girl.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know this was yours." I said.

"Bullshit. What's your name?" asked the boy.

"I don't know. I don't think I have one." I said.

"You don't have a name, huh?" asked the girl.

"No… is having a name normal?" I asked.

"Yeah. My name is Rukia and this is Renji." said the black haired girl.

"Where are you from?" asked Renji.

"I don't know. I just woke up here with no memories. Not here, but in another building." I said.

"You really don't know your name?" asked Rukia.

"No. I—" I begin to say before I blacked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Kaminari! Kaminari! Where are you?" called out a female voice. _

"_Mom!" I yelled – this wasn't me, right?_

"_Kaminari!" I heard her yell before I heard a loud scream. _

_I then felt pain, a sharp object penetrate my back, slicing it to pieces, blood gushing out. _

_I blacked out, pain encompassing me._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I shot awake, instantly observing my surroundings.

I noticed Renji and Rukia both looking at me with worried looks. Renji was eating some bread, and Rukia was eating out of a can.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and then you started to writhe and scream." said Renji. "Pretty scary shit, if you ask me."

"I think I know my name… or at least whatever that memory was." I said.

"Memory?" asked Rukia.

"I think I was murdered… and my name was Kaminari." I said.

"Murdered? Then you must be a soul. We're souls too, but we were born in the rukongai. You must've been sent here once you died." said Renji.

"Rukongai?" I asked.

"Yes. A Rukongai district is an area where souls, both born here and born in the world of the living, reside. There are 80 of them, the lower the number the higher quality of the living. This is the 78th district, one of the poorest." said Rukia.

"That's why everyone was wearing raggy clothing and looked poor." I said. "Is there any form of government?" I asked.

"Yes. The government resides in the Central 46, which is inside the Seireitei." said Rukia.

"What is the Seireitei?" I asked.

"It's where soul reapers live. Soul reapers are essentially the army of the Soul Society." said Renji.

"Oh." I said.

"Me and Rukia are going to be soul reapers one day." said Renji.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. It'll be much better than living here, as Soul Reapers get paid a lot of money." said Rukia.

"That sounds nice. What does it take to become a soul reaper?" I asked.

"For us, we have to pass the entrance exam. After that, we have to pass through six years of soul reaper academy. After that, we train and train and get higher and higher pay raises. Captains get paid a lot of money, but they also are very strong. In order to become a captain, we have to be really, really determined and have the potential." said Renji.

"Okay. When are you guys going to try?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. You're welcome to come and try it." said Rukia.

"Okay… what if I don't pass?" I asked.

"Try again and again. It doesn't matter if you fail the first time, you've got plenty of time. You can try once a year to get into the academy." said Rukia.

"Okay. Can I have some food? I'm hungry." I said.

Renji grabbed another piece of bread and tossed it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three of us walked to a nice looking building outside of the Rukongai, it's white pristine walls encompassing my entire view. I was taller than Rukia, but shorter than Renji. My purple hair reached the back of my neck, and I also had defined muscles. Rukia had guessed I was around 12 – 15 years of age, although I was about as certain as she was.

Two guards, both holding weird weapons, tensed up when they saw us.

"Halt! Who are you and what business do you have entering the Soul Reaper Academy?" they asked in unison.

"My name is Renji, this is Rukia, and that is Kaminari. We're here to take the soul reaper enterance exam." said Renji.

"Okay. I will escort you to your desired location." said one of the guards as he pushed open the doors behind them.

He motioned for us to follow him, and so we did.

The door shut once the three of us had all entered.

We followed the guard through a courtyard and into a building that was off to the right.

We walked in and I noticed a group of kids were already in the building. The guard was talking to the instructor and the instructor motioned for us, including the other group of kids to follow him.

I walked between Rukia and a blonde haired kid with one eye covered by his bangs.

"Hello, what's your name?" asked the blonde haired kid.

"Kaminari. What's yours?" I asked.

"Izuru Kira. Do you have a last name?" he asked.

I raced to think of one and one word shot into my head.

_Shigai. _

"It's Shigai. Kaminari Shigai." I said.

"Oh. Nice to meet you!" he said.

"Same to you." I said.

"Alright, kids! We're here!" said the instructor.

We all walked into a classroom with around 30 desks or so. We all sat wherever we wanted, and the instructor gave each of us a 3 page packet exam.

"Pass this test, and you can go on to the Soul Reaper academy." he said.

"Begin."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We all had just received our test results.

Or rather, they were posted for everyone to see.

Izuru – 100/100

Momo – 98/100

Rukia – 78/100

Renji – 64/100

Shuhei – 63/100

…

11\. Kaminari—39/100

I had failed. 40/100 was passing, and I had failed by one point. This sucked.

"Crap. Feels bad, Kaminari, but it's okay. You can try next year." said Rukia.

"Yeah. We'll see ya then. Don't worry." said Renji.

After leaving the academy test, I began to study everything. Within the next year, I traveled to the richer rukongai, which had libraries, to study the Soul Society and everything in it. I read, pouring tons of knowledge into my head. I began to know about kido, sword releases, hakudo, flash step and just about everything even a captain would know.

I had actually been training in kido and flash step, since those didn't require a sword.

When I took than entrance exam the next day, I was going to be ready.

I decided to try a kido spell again.

"Hado 4, Byakurai!" I yelled as a small, blue energetic beam of light shot out of my hand and hit the target that I had put up on the wall.

I smirked. Passing the test was going to be a piece of cake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked towards the same building that I had approached a year ago.

"Halt! Wh—" he begin to say.

"Kaminari Shigai. I'm here to take the entrance exam." I said.

The guard looked at me with an angry look.

The other guard motioned for me to follow him.

We got to the same academy building, and this time I saw different kids.

I unsurprisingly didn't recognize any of them.

I sat down at the same desk and took the same exam.

The test results were posted once again, and this time I had aced it, getting 100/100 and getting the highest score in the class.

"Those who passed, follow me. Those who failed, follow me." said two men, each one saying a different sentence.

A few people followed the second man, but I followed the first one.

"Alright, you guys will start out as first years. Your trainers will accompany you, and if you cause any trouble, you'll be in trouble." said the man.

We all split up into different groups, and we would begin our classes the next day.

Oh boy, was this going to be fun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After about a month, we would finally be able to 'fight' some hollows. We were going to be accompanied by second-year and watched by upperclassmen.

I followed in line behind some other first years and we entered the Senkaimon.

I noticed the second years were already there.

I saw Renji, Rukia, and Izuru right off the bat. They also had a black haired girl standing next to them.

They noticed me as well.

"Kaminari! Nice to see you here." said Izuru.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you as well." I said.

"Did you do good on the second time around?" asked Rukia.

"Is 100/100 good?" I asked.

Renji's eyes widened.

"100/100? You've only been here for a year; how did you get 100/100?" he asked.

"Simple. I went and studied at the richer rukongai." I said.

"That'll illegal, to go to another rukongai without permission." said Renji.

"I was never caught." I said.

"Okay, Okay! Quiet down! Today we will be fighting dummy hollows in the world of the living, so you get familiar with its different environment." said what appeared to be the leader of the upperclassmen.

"Alrighty, you guys come with me!" said one of the upperclassmen as he gestured to the side of the group that had me, Renji, Rukia, Izuru and that girl.

We all followed the upperclassmen.

A black haired guy, this one with a 69 on his face, walked towards us.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"Hey, Shuhei." said Izuru, followed by the other second class members that were next to me.

"Who is the first class?" he asked.

"Kaminari Shigai." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Kaminari. The name's Shuhei, if ya haven't figured out yet," he said.

"I got that." I said.

"Your name is Kaminari? Weren't you the kid that failed last year's entrance exam?" asked the black haired girl. "I'm Momo, by the way."

"Yeah." I said.

We got to the training area just in time, so I didn't have to answer any more questions.

"Ready… begin!" yelled the upperclassman as he pressed a button and 3 hollows came out. We all had asuchi on us, so we were good for the time being.

I cut through one, Renji got the other, and Momo hit one with a level 30 kido.

10 more hollows came out.

I slashed one and used Byakurai on the other.

The rest of the group got the rest.

After an hour, we finished our training.

"Alright, lemme call the upperclassman." said Shuhei as he pulled out a small device and pressed one of its buttons.

"Huh? It's jammed or something." he said.

"Uhhhh… Shuhei?" said Renji.

"What?" he asked.

Izuru pointed at the huge looming group of hollows that stood behind Shuhei.

"RUN!" yelled Rukia.

They all dashed away, leaving me just standing there by myself.

"Kaminari, are you crazy?! You'll die! We have to get out of here!" yelled Renji.

I dashed at the first huge hollow, who flew a punch at me.

I ducked under it, sliding and slicing its arm down the entire length.

It howled in pain as it began to charge up a beam of energy in its mouth.

I began to run up its arm and I dodged the red ball of energy it fired at me.

I leaped up and slashed my sword down its skull, slicing the entire way down, killing the hollow.

There were three more hollows.

"Someone call Squad 12!" yelled another group of second class members who were running towards Renji and the rest of them.

The middle hollow howled as it charged at me.

I jumped up in the air and dove down, slicing the hollow's left arm completely off.

I began to generate a kido in my hand.

"Hado 4, Byakurai!" I yelled as a blue beam of energy shot out of my hand and hit the hollow's skull.

It howled once more and reached at me with its remaining hand.

I flashstepped just in time, appearing right in front of its face.

I slashed down, cutting the skull covering in half.

It vaporized and the other two hollows decided to tag-team me.

I dodged the first hollow's punches and ducked under the second hollow's red energy beam. As I ducked, I grabbed the hollow's fist and swung over it, allowing me to get close to its face, which had another beam of energy.

I felt this strange feeling as an immense amount of power washed over me.

"_Kaminari… You'd better defend yourself… the name is Munsuraisa…" _whispered a voice within my head.

I knew what to say.

I knew what to do.

"ABSORB…

MUNSURAISA!" I yelled as my sword grew, three diamonds appeared on my sword, equidistant from each other on the blade.

The hollow fired the red energy beam and hit my sword head on.

I was launched backwards, and I landed right in front of Renji.

I got up and my sword was glowing red.

I aimed it at the hollow.

"RELEASE, MUNSURAISA!" I yelled as a red wave of energy shot out from my sword and sliced the hollow in half, leaving one hollow that launched at me.

I launched at it; sword ready to swing.

I then flashstepped right behind the hollow and landed behind it. The hollow, too, stood still as it landed.

It then exploded in blood and vanished.

I looked at my group of friends with a smirk before I collapsed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up in an infirmary, which was obvious as there was medical equipment everywhere.

I noticed a captain next to me.

It was Captain Unohana.

"Captain Unohana? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your soul was in critical condition after you fought off four huge hollows. It was said that all four of those hollows were very close to adjucha level." she said.

"Adjucha level? They didn't seem like it." I said.

"When a hollow is transforming into a hollow, they go through a stage of weakness before they gain an immense amount of strength." she said.

"Oh." I said.

"You might be a prodigy, you know that?" she said.

"A prodigy?" I asked.

"Yes. It is likely. You handled those hollows with ease when no one else there, not even the upperclassmen, could easily defeat them. You may not have experience, but you merged your soul with that asuchi over there and now you have a zanpacto, something most academy members, even if they are skilled, don't get until they are in their 6th year of when they graduate." she said.

"I only came out of the rukongai a month ago." I said.

"That is why you are rather exceptional. You still need to go to academy, as you need the experience." she said.

"I understand." I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I got back to the academy, I got swarmed by literally everyone.

Aside from my friends.

After I got done with freaken autographs, I walked over to them.

"Sup?" I said.

"You gotta tell me how you got a shikai." said Renji.

"Battle instinct. I didn't even have a shikai until the middle of the fight. I guess I had already been putting my spiritual pressure into my asuchi and then during the battle my asuchi, or rather now my zanpacto, spoke to me." I explained.

"Battle instinct, huh? That's pretty incredible if you acted primarily on instinct." said Shuhei.

"Well, my knowledge of hollows is pretty good, especially considering I studied the Soul Society and it's stuff for a year. I still don't know what that red beam of energy was, though." I said.

"It's called a cero. It's the hollow equivalent of a kido spell, but it's rather generic. Most hollows can use it." said Izuru.

"Your knowledge on this stuff is pretty impressive, Izuru." said Rukia.

"Thanks." he said in response.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

A pretty important looking guy was looking at me.

"I need to see Kaminari Shigai and Rukia Kuchiki." he said.

"Uhhhh… Okay." I said as we both began to follow him throughout the academy's buildings.

"You two… are wanted for different reasons. Rukia, I will hand you off to Captain Kuchiki, as he wants to speak to you. Kaminari, I want you to continue following me." he said as a captain, this one wearing an expensive scarf, walked in.

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Come with me, Rukia." he said as he glanced at me momentarily.

I noticed something in his eyes…

_Respect. _

The first man motioned for me to follow him, and I did as such.

I continued to follow him as we reached the rather more expensive portion of the academy, this was where the richest of the rich sent their kids.

We finally stopped at a foggy glass door, the interior behind the door barely recognizable.

He pushed open the door and motioned for me to go through.

The first thing I saw was the head captain.

Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto.

I gulped before speaking.

"H-Hello, head captain." I said, barely getting the words out.

This was him, the legend that everyone spoke of.

_He was right in front of me!_

"Hello, Kaminari Shigai. Please sit." he said as he motioned for me to sit down on a cushion in front of him.

"Yes sir." I said almost immediately after he completed his sentence.

"I would like to speak to you about your potential." he said.

"My potential?" I asked.

"Yes. It appears… you have great potential to one day become a captain of the court guard 13." he said.

"A captain? That's a longways from now, Head Captain. I only achieved shikai recently, and I can't fire higher than a level 10 kido. I'm nothing special yet." I said.

"You must not think of now, for it is the future that awaits you. Yes, while it is true that you aren't even the level of an average soul reaper, you have the potential to become a captain. Many of my watchers keep an eye out for people with potential, such as yourself." said Yamamoto.

"I understand, Head Captain." I said.

"I would like to see this shikai of yours." he said.

"I… Uhhhh… I don't know… Ummmm… yes sir." I mumbled before drawing my zanpacto.

"Why are you doubting yourself? If you can do it, do it. You mustn't doubt your abilities if you know deep inside you that they are there and they are powerful. That is something every soul reaper learns at one point or another. If you don't doubt, you become the best version of yourself there is. One's doubt often leads to one's death." he said.

"I understand." I said as I grabbed my zanpacto with both of my hands. "Absorb, Munsuraisa."

My shikai began to glow purple and it slightly elongated. A chain, no more than a foot long, appeared at the end of the hilt. The same three diamonds appeared on my zanpacto; their shapes equidistant from each other. Another three diamonds appeared on my hilt, these ones being pitch black instead of translucent like the larger ones on my blade.

"It's different…" I mumbled.

"Yes, I'd imagine it is. This is your zanpacto's true shikai." he said.

"What do you mean, Head Captain?" I asked.

"During your fight with those hollows, you were relying heavily on your basic fighting instincts and knowledge of hollows, neither of which would've allowed you to win if you only had those." he said. "While in the midst of battle, your souls rushed into the asuchi due to the excessive use of energy you were outputting. It had barely manifested when you used it, not allowing it full time to form. When you first use a shikai, it will always be different than the second time or any following times."

"Does that mean that my true shikai is stronger than my first shikai?" I asked.

"Yes. I also would like to know, what is the highest level kido spell you know of?" he asked.

"I can perform a level 4 kido with ease, but I know Hado 90, Kurohitsugi's full incantation." I said.

"Can you recite them to me?" he asked.

"Ummmm… yes sir." I said as I sealed my sword and stuck one hand out.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" I said.

Nothing happened.

"The fact that you even know of a kido spell that high and it's full incantation proves your intellect." he said.

"Thank you for the compliment, sir." I said.

"I would like you to pass through the academy and train with one of the captains personally." he said.

"Wait, you're not serious, Head Captain! I'm skipping the academy?" I asked.

"Yes. As Head Captain, if I want a specific soul reaper in-training to skip academy, I can wish so. I will not be leaving you completely without experience." he said.

"Which captain am I training with?" I asked.

"You will be training with Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8." he said.

"Captain Kyoraku?" I asked.

"Yes. Due to recent events, we only have a handful of captains left. Shunsui was the only logical option. I am naturally very busy, Captain Unohana isn't a teacher type, Captain Kuchiki is busy with his new family member, and Captain Ukitake is ill. The Squad 11 captain is currently undergoing a change, so he is busy as well. Shinsui is the only available option." he said.

"I wasn't complaining, sir." I said.

"I know that." he said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"You will begin training tomorrow. I will send an escort to the academy to come collect you tomorrow. I recommend saying farewell to your friends, as you won't be seeing them for about a week. You will allowed four guests every day after that period to accompany you for lunch." he said.

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"You may leave." he said.

I walked outside to see the same man that had guided me there still standing there.

"Follow me." he said.

We walked back to the main section of the academy and I entered the dining hall.

I went over and at by Renji, Izuru, Rukia, Shuhei, and Momo.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down.

"So, what were you doing?" asked Renji.

"You won't believe you I was with." I said.

"Considering that Rukia said she was getting adopted into the Kuchiki Family, I'd say many unbelievable things are believable right now." said Izuru.

"That actually doesn't come as much as of a surprise to me." I said.

They all looked at me with confused looks.

"I was with the Head Captain. He said something about a new family member being added to the Kuchiki Family, so it's not a too far off shot that Rukia is going in. Still surprising considering how out of the blue it is, but I had some information about it." I said.

"Head Captain?! What did he want?" asked Momo.

"He's allowing me to straight up skip the academy and go train specially with a captain of the gotei 13. He said I have potential. I will still be able to see all of you, however." I said.

"You're going to special training with a captain? Rukia is basically doing the same thing." said Shuhei.

"Which captain is it? Mine is quite obvious." asked Rukia.

"Captain Kyoraku." I said.

"Captain Kyoraku? I bet that'll be fun." said Izuru. "What do you mean by you can still see us?"

"Every day at lunch, I can invite up to four members from the academy." I said. "That can only happen after the first week, however."

"Lucky. The Kuchiki Family says I can't have any visitors." said Rukia.

"Well, we should all get to bed. We all have important days tomorrow, since the academy is doing the first monthly testing tomorrow." said Izuru.

"I agree." said Shuhei.

"Same here." said Momo.

"See you guys tomorrow… see you guys later, I guess." said Renji, first gesturing to Izuru, Momo and Shuhei, then to me and Rukia.

"See ya." I said.

Rukia stayed talk with Renji a little bit longer.

I walked to the room that all of the first class males slept in. I walked over to my bed, climbed in and stared up at the ceiling for what felt like forever until dozed off into sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Kaminari! Kaminari! Wake up!" yelled the same unfamiliar voice. _

_I shot out of bed to see an older female. _

"_Mom? What's happening?" I asked. _

"_War." she said as the ground shook and we ran through our small apartment. _

_We ran out into the streets. _

_I felt the ground rumble, cracks forming in the road. _

_I watched as a mob of soliders ran at us. _

"_Mom! MOM!" I yelled. _

"_Kaminari!" she screamed. _

"_MOM!" I yelled as my vision went black. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author here! I hope you noticed I switched a few things around from the canon material. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please write a review as your feedback will be appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Training Day

I shot out of my sleep in a cold sweat.

Everyone else was still asleep.

I noticed that there was light coming through the one big window.

I sighed.

Today, I was going to go train with Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8.

I climbed out of bed, grabbing my zanpacto.

I didn't have a sheath because the academy didn't give out sheaths to 5 years or under, so I didn't have one.

I walked out of the sleeping room, ready to leave with the messenger.

I walked to the front gates of the academy where I was instructed to go to.

I leaned against the wall while the temperature rose, and light filled the sky.

"Kaminari Shigai? Yes, I'm looking for him." said an unfamiliar voice.

I walked into the light of the open gate, the two usual guards there questioning a rich-looking man.

"Ah, Kaminari!" he said once he saw me.

"Are you the escort person?" I asked.

"Yes, I will be guiding you to the Squad 8 barracks. Please follow me." he said as we both walked outside of the academy.

I followed him as we walked throughout the Seireitei, passing multiple captains and lieutenants in the process.

We were going through the squad 7 barracks when a captain showed up.

He had long white hair that reached down to his back, and he had a kind deposition.

"Hey! Are you the only that Shunsui is going to train?" he asked.

I looked up at him.

Captain Jushiro Ukitake.

One of the oldest and most powerful captains, but he had an illness.

"Yes." I replied.

"Oh, nice to meet you. According to Yamamoto, you could become the Squad 8 5th seat or higher. That is, after training of course. What is your name?" he asked.

"Kaminari Shigai." I said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Captain Ukitake, but we are running a little late." said the escort.

"I see. Well, Kaminari, I'll see you soon!" he said before walking off.

We continued walking throughout the Seireitei until we reached a huge door with an emblem on it.

The escort knocked on the door that surprisingly had no guards.

It crawled open and he gestured me inside.

He didn't step inside.

"Lemme guess, I have to figure out where to go from here?" I asked.

When I turned, he was already gone and the doors were shut.

"Dammit." I mumbled.

I turned to see a garden with many types of trees, ponds everywhere and a water fountain in the dead center.

I walked forward to see the crystal clear water.

I looked into the water fountain.

"It's nice, isn't it?" said an unfamiliar voice above me.

I looked up to see another captain, this one being obvious.

"Hello, Captain Kyoraku." I said as I looked back down at the water fountain's crystal clear surface.

He flash-stepped from the tree that was growing out of the middle of the fountain to next to me.

"So, are you Kaminari?" he asked while sipping a drink.

"Yes. It's Kaminari Shigai, if you didn't already know." I said while looking up from the water and at Shunsui.

"Yes, I knew that. I just didn't know what you looked like. I didn't expect you to have purple hair that vibrant. What dye do you use?" he asked.

"I don't use one. Ever since I woke up in the rukongai with no memories, my hair has been purple. If it was dye, I think it would've washed out by now." I said.

"You say you woke up with no memories in the rukongai?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've had a few flashbacks, but no clear memory that I actually know what's going on." I said.

"It's common to have little to no memory when coming from the world of the living to the soul society. You probably died a while back and came to the rukongai." he said.

"Yeah, I know that. So, what training are we doing first?" I asked.

"Well, I want to see what you can do before I set goals for you. Let's go to the training ground." he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, do your highest kido spell. Old Man Yama said you knew the incantation for a level 90 kido, but couldn't perform it, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hado 4, Byakurai!" I said as a blue shock of electricity shot from my finger and hit the target that was on the training grounds.

"Nice. Alright, now show me your shikai." he said.

I drew my zanpacto from the sheath he had given me and grabbed it with both hands.

"Absorb, Munsuraisa!" I said as the same sword that I had showed Yamamoto formed in my hand.

Except this time, the chain was around 5 feet longer.

"The chain wasn't the long last time. It's still changing?" I asked.

"It makes sense. If you remember, your first shikai form was entirely on survival instinct, forcing your zanpacto spirit to form. Your second form was less developed, but more developed than the first one. This could be the last transformation, or there could be more." he said.

"Okay." I said.

"Now, let's see how skilled you are in combat. I want you to try and get my hat off of my head. I won't use kido or shikai, only flash step and my sword in its sealed state. If I do use kido or unleash my zanpacto's abilities… you win automatically." he said as he drew his sword.

I smirked.

"Sounds easy." I said as I grabbed the chain with my right hand and my sword in my left.

I launched myself at him, swinging the sword by the chain like a giant hammer.

He easily dodged at rushed at me while my sword was still flying at his previous location.

He swung and I ducked as I yanked on the chain.

He then swung at my chest and I leaped backwards, barely dodging death.

My sword flew back at me and I caught it with my right hand, blocking Shunsui's third attack.

"You're not bad for a rookie." he said as he kicked me in the side, sending me flying.

I landed on my feet, the pain shooting across my chest.

I grabbed my sword with my right hand and wrapped the 6 feet of chain around my arm.

I shot myself at Shunsui, who drew another blade.

_Wait, what?!_

He flash stepped and appeared in front of me, slicing down with his longer sword.

I blocked it with my sword as he slashed his short sword across my chest.

I launched backwards, blood spilling out of my wound that he had inflicted.

"You are a bit lacking the observatory skills during battle, but I can fix that." he said as he launched at me.

I grabbed my sword's hilt with my right hand and stuck out my left hand.

"Hado 4, Byakurai!" I yelled at a jolt of electricity shot at him.

"Bakudo 81, Danku." he said as a shield popped up and deflected the attack.

"I win!" I said.

"How?" he asked.

"Simple. You used kido!" I said.

The look of realization on his face was priceless.

"Oh… habit took over." he said.

Blood gushed from my wound.

"Hey… could you heal this before it become fatal?" I asked.

"Sure." he said as he walked over to me and put his hands over my wound, using some form of kido to heal me.

"Thanks." I said as it began to patch up.

"No problem. Now, after lunch, I want to lay out a schedule for you and what your goals are." he said.

"Okay. How long is this training supposed to last?" I asked.

"10 years. Once you achieve bankai, that is when the training ends. You will be stationed as my lieutenant from now until then." he said.

"Wait, did you say I'm a lieutenant?!" I asked.

"You heard me, didn't you? You're my new lieutenant. My old lieutenant… let's say 'had to leave'." he said.

"Why are you promoting me to lieutenant if a ranked officer from squad 4 could probably give me a hard time?" I asked.

"You must remember, not only did Old Man Yama want this, so did the Central 46 and many of the current captains approve of it. Not that there are many captains who can approve of it." he said.

"Central 46?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yamamoto spoke to them directly and told them what you did. They wanted to train you immediately." he said.

"Man, everyone thinks I'm going to become a god or something." I said.

"Considering your potential, it's quite possible you could indeed become a god." he said

I sighed.

"Well, anyway, let's go eat lunch! I want you to meet Nanao." he said.

"Okay." I said as I followed him throughout the Squad 8 barracks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We walked into the lunchroom, where over 200 soul reapers milled about.

"Hello, Captain Kyoraku!" they all said in unison.

"Hello! I have appointed a new lieutenant, and I'd like you to meet him." said Shunsui.

I saw multiple different looks, from disgust to awe, stare me down.

"This is Kaminari Shigai, the new lieutenant of Squad 8! We will be having a party in celebration of him tonight!" he said.

The crowd of Squad 8 members cheered.

I followed Shunsui to a nearby table that was empty.

"Captain Kyoraku, is there anything else you would like me to do?" asked a small girl that approached us.

"Yes. I'd like you to meet the new lieutenant." said Shunsui as he gestured to me.

"We have a new lieutenant?! Nice to meet you, sir!" she said.

"Is this Nanao?" I asked.

"Yes! My name is Nanao Ise." she said.

"Hello, Nanao. My name is Kaminari Shigai." I said.

"So, do I call you Lieutenant Kaminari or Lieutenant Shigai?" she asked.

"I think it's Lieutenant Shigai." I said.

"Okay then, Lieutenant Shigai!" she said with enthusiasm.

I turned to see Kyoraku gone.

"Damn…" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Lieutenant Shigai?" asked Nanao.

"Oh! Nothing. Did you see where Captain Kyoraku went?" I asked.

"No. I can help you look, though! Do you know how to track a spiritual pressure?" she asked.

"Do what now?" I asked.

She stared at me blankly.

"How did you become a lieutenant?" she asked.

"Ummmm… Captain Kyoraku is training me… and he just made me his lieutenant until the training is over. I think he said I could stay as lieutenant afterwards if I wanted to." I said.

"Are you kidding me?" asked a voice from the crowd behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"You mean to tell me you've got no skill or nothing?" asked a guy who was about 7 feet tall, muscles coming from every point in his body.

"I've got some…" I said.

"Like what? Why don't you show me?" he teased.

"I don't have to show me. I'm currently a higher rank than you. You aren't in charge of me." I said as I turned and began to walk away, trying to find Captain Kyoraku.

I sensed the huge guy running at me with his zanpacto drawn.

He swung it as I leaped up in the air, clearing shocking him as I drew my sword.

"Absorb, Munsuraisa!" I yelled as my zanpacto unleashed its shikai.

He grinned and he steadied his sword and unleashed his zanpacto, making it form into a large hammer.

"You ready, you little piece of vermin?" he taunted as he rushed at me.

He leaped up and was coming back down.

I stuck my hands out, channeling all of my spirit energy as rushed at me.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" I said quickly as a black box begin to appear around the buff guy.

"Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!" I yelled as I channeled every drop of energy I had into this attack.

The black box enclosed and then shattered, leaving the guy inside seemingly unharmed.

Captain Kyoraku was standing there, his sword cutting the black box apart.

"Kaminari, you could've told me you could use a level 90 kido!" he said.

I then took a step forward and fell, blacking out before I even hit the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up in a familiar room.

I noticed a man standing over me, healing me.

I shot up, causing my entire body to explode in pain.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! I'm the lieutenant of Squad 4, Seinosuke Yamada. Your use of a level 90 kido took a very heavy toll on your body, you need to rest for at least a month." he said.

"A month?!" I asked.

"Yes. You tried using a level 90 kido, which was partly successful, and it nearly killed you. If Captain Kyoraku hadn't gotten here when he did, you'd be dead." he said.

"I… almost killed myself?" I asked.

"Yeah. Your kido, according to Captain Kyoraku, was immature and nowhere near the power level it could be. You probably did the bare minimum power you could. That was risky, and you shouldn't try a level 90 kido like that until you at least master a level 80 kido." he said.

"Did anything good come out of it?" I asked.

"Yeah. The Squad 8 members apparently somewhat respect you now. It would make sense, considering you used a level 90 kido and you can't even fire off a level 30 kido. Quite a strange case you are." he said.

"Yeah… I guess so." I said.

"Lieutenant Shigai, you have visitors." said a voice outside the door.

"I'll let you talk with your friends." he said as he opened the door, allowed Renji, Izuru, Momo, Shuhei and Rukia in, and then left.

"Oh, hey gu—" I said before getting slapped by Rukia.

"What the hell? You can't go almost killing yourself on the first day!" she yelled.

"It wasn't on purpose! You didn't have to slap me, that hurt!" I complained.

"Well, I had to get my point across." she said.

"So, what did you do to get yourself in this condition?" asked Momo.

"Trying to use a level 90 kido." I said.

"You what?!" asked the entire group in unison.

"Yeah… I used it while fighting another Squad 8 member." I said.

"Another Squad 8 member… wait… did you get promoted to lieutenant of Squad 8 on the first day?!" asked Renji.

"That did indeed happen." I said.

"Man, your day has been much more eventful than ours." said Shuhei.

"Agreed." said Izuru.

"I can't leave this bed for a month, according to the Squad 4 lieutenant." I said.

"Man, what did that kido do to you?" asked Renji.

"Nearly kill me." I said.

We all heard a knock.

"Visitors of Lieutenant Shigai, I'm going to have ask you to leave due to guests not allowed after nightfall." said the same voice from before.

"Alrighty then, goodbye Kaminari." they said in unison before leaving.

A nurse came in with a plate of food, setting it on my nightstand.

"Goodnight, Lieutenant Shigai. You are allowed to leave tomorrow, but you mustn't use any kido or do any form of training for at least 2 weeks. After a month, you should be fully healed." she said.

"Okay." I said as she shut the door and turned off the light.

I left the food untouched as I dozed off into the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up, surprisingly there were no visions or anything.

I climbed out of bed, surprisingly the pain has lessened.

I stood up, my muscles stretching from not moving.

I opened the door and walked out.

I noticed Captain Unohana standing there, talking to Captain Ukitake.

I walked past both of them and exited the building, feeling both of their eyes following me.

I tried to remember my location, but I couldn't remember Squad 4's location in proportion to Squad 8's location.

I jumped up onto the roofs of the squad 4 building.

I noticed that the view was much better.

I leaped forward, landing in a courtyard.

I assumed it was squad 5.

"Who are you?" asked a sly voice behind me.

I turned to see a small boy with a wicked grin.

"I'm trying to make my way to Squad 8. I'm the new lieutenant. Could you point me in the direction?" I asked.

"I don't know where it is either." he said.

"Oh. That's okay." I said.

"Gin, who is this that you are with?" asked another sly voice behind me.

"Lieutenant Shigai of Squad 8." he said.

I looked at him.

"Lieutenant of Squad 8? Why are you in Squad 5?" asked the second guy.

"I'm lost." I said.

"If that's the case, you should probably get familiar with the layout quickly." he said.

"I got that." I said.

"I'm Sosuke Aizen, Lieutenant of Squad 5. It's good to get familiar with the other lieutenants and captains as soon as possible, don't you think?" he asked.

"I guess. Anyway, I've got to go. Nice meeting ya." I said before leaping out of the barracks and landing in another.

"This isn't Squad 8…" I mumbled.

"Who are you?" asked someone behind me.

I turned to see an old man.

"Uhhhh… Lieutenant of Squad 8, Kaminari Shigai." I said.

"What are you doing here in the Squad 6 barracks, then?" he asked.

"I'm lost. I'm new to the Seireitei, so I don't know where anything is." I said.

"I don't care, that doesn't give you a right to come onto the Squad 6 barracks!" he yelled.

"Grandfather!" yelled another voice.

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki came running in.

"I'm talking some sense into this delinquent!" yelled the old man.

"Look, grandfather, he's new. I saw him at the academy not even 2 days ago. There's no way he would know where to go and where he is. You can't trouble him over something like this." he said.

"Brother, what's going on out there?" asked a familiar voice.

Rukia stepped out to see me.

"Kaminari! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm lost." I said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Squad 4 barracks healing?" she asked.

"Do you really think I'm going to stay there when I could be training?" I asked.

"You should've." she said.

"Well, I'm already out, so what's stopping me?" I asked.

"Why don't we battle? If I defeat you, you have to go back, and if you defeat me, you can go on." she said.

"Challenge accepted!" I said while drawing my sword.

She drew hers as well.

"Stop! You will not fight on my property!" yelled the old man.

"For once, I agree with him. Rukia, I suggest you don't fight him. He could easily defeat you even in his current state. You are not ready to fight him." said Byakuya.

"Alrighty… see ya!" I said while leaping away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did I do a good old man impression?" asked Genrei.

"You did fine." said Byakuya.

They actually set Kaminari up.

What a joke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I leaped into another barracks.

"Hey! Who are you?" yelled an unfamiliar voice.

I turned to see a small white haired boy.

"Lieutenant of Squad 8, Kaminari Shigai." I said.

"Captain Kyoraku already has a new lieutenant? That was fast." he said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Lieutenant of Squad 10." he said.

"Squad 10? I must've overshot." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I've been lost and trying to get back to the squad 8 barracks because I'm new. I've been in the Squad 4, 5, 6, and now 10's barracks." I said.

"Well, I want you to leave now." he said.

"Fine." I said as I launched myself in the air again.

This time I flew higher than the giant white tower that was near the center of the soul society. I landed on top of it to find Captain Kyoraku.

"Captain! I've been looking all over for you." I said.

"You were?" he asked.

"Well, more specifically, the barracks, but you're the person I wanted to see." I said.

"Okay. How did you even get up here in the first place?" he asked.

"I jumped from the Squad 10 barracks." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"It was pretty simple. I just crouched, put energy into my legs, and then launched myself across the Seireitei." I said.

"You can do that? Impressive. I have the schedule for the next 10 years." he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. For the next month, you are going to communicate with your zanpacto. Then, for three months we will practice kido. For the next 5 months, we will practice flash-step. Finally, we will practice for three months on hand-to hand combat." he said.

"After that, it will be a kido, flash-step, and hand-to-hand combat for 5 years, each one taking up 4 months of a year, and then we will get on to mastering bankai. You will be building up the bankai 'quota' as you train harder and harder." he said.

"And then, after you fully master bankai, you should be as strong as a captain if not stronger."

"Wow. Ten years of nothing but practice, huh?" I said.

"Yes. Now, let's go get some rest and see if you can communicate with your zanpacto tomorrow." he said.

"I'll race ya there." I said.

He smirked as he flash-stepped away.

I followed him, using his sense of direction to propel me in the right direction.

I bypassed him quickly and saw his surprised expression.

I landed in the squad 8 barracks, right in front of Nanao.

Shunsui appeared behind me a little bit after, less than 5 seconds.

"When did you get so fast?" he asked.

"I used that technique I told you about. I haven't learned flash-step yet, so you could keep up with me." I said.

He smirked.

"Well, then. Let's head off to bed." he said.

"Yes! Then tomorrow we can begin training." said Nanao.

I smiled at her childish attempt at an enthusiastic adult.

I walked to my room and noticed a lieutenant's badge on my bed.

I had noticed that the lieutenants that I had encountered all had one.

I put it next to my soul reaper uniform.

I climbed into bed and snoozed away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up again, knowing that another hallucination hadn't hit me.

I sighed in relief and slipped on both my uniform and badge.

I walked to the main training grounds.

I noticed Nanao and Shunsui already there.

"Is Nanao a third seat or something?" I asked.

"No, I am currently a 17th seat!" she said.

"Ah. Well, then, let's do this training you want me to do." I said to Shunsui.

"You won't be doing any fighting or 'real' training for a month. You're going to be talking to your zanpacto spirit and conversing with it and getting familiar with it." he said.

"Okay." I said as I sat on a rock that he gestured to.

"You need to concentrate on your inner world and try and enter it. Once you do so, you should be able to talk to your zanpacto." he said.

"Okay." I said as I closed my eyes and laid my elbows on my knees and sat crisscross style.

I began to concentrate as I felt my consciousness slip away, entering a perpetual state of mind.

I felt like I was falling before I finally landed on a small island.

I looked around.

There was one tree, and the island was floating in what appeared to be the sky. The sun shone brightly, and clouds flew overhead.

In the tree's shadow sat a small figurine.

"Are you my zanpacto spirit?" I asked.

The figure stood up and stepped into the light.

She had purple hair like mine, but its length was longer. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt alongside green shorts.

"Yes. My name is Munsuraisa." she said.

"I'm assuming this is my inner world, correct?" I asked.

"Yes." she replied.

She had a serious yet calm posture, giving off an authority radiance.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked.

"I don't know. We are one and the same, so whatever you're feeling, I'm feeling as well." she said.

"I guess I should probably ask you a few questions." I said.

"That would be a smart choice." she said as she laid back down in the tree's shadow.

I, too, also lounged next to her under the tree's long shadow.

"So, about my zanpacto's shikai… was the last time I used it it's final form of shikai?" I asked.

"Yes… you do realize that you don't just have one shikai ability, right?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you have a defensive ability, the ability to absorb and reflect. You also have two other abilities, both offensive, that you have yet to unlock." she said.

"What? Two more shikai? Is that normal?" I asked.

"There are some zanpacto with up to 5 different shikai. The user and zanpacto must have a deep bond in order to fulfill the criteria for having a second shikai, let alone a third or more. You only have one bankai, however, which is a reflect of one of your shikai. That means in order to use your bankai, you must unlock the final shikai first." she said.

"You say this like you want it badly, yet you know there is a chance it won't happen." I said.

"I currently believe in your abilities. If you continue following this Shunsui Kyoraku, he could lead you to greatness. I want to teach you something first, however." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

She stood up, and so did I.

"I want you to see your second shikai and be able to use your second shikai. It's quite simple as to how exactly to learnt this move." she said as she drew a sword out of nowhere.

"Defeat me in battle, and you can have it."

I smirked.

"Let's do this, then." I said as I drew my sword.

She launched at me with astounding speed, and I barely had any time to block it.

"Remember, I am you and you are me. Our abilities are exactly the same, so it is down to a game of strategy." she said.

I knew what this was. A phycological battle, one where deception and lies ruled.

All I knew was that this was going to be tricky.

I launched myself backwards, nearly falling off the island.

I shot forward, leaping at Munsuraisa and hitting her back at little bit.

"Remember, I can use all of my abilities, even if you can't currently wield them." she said.

"Impale, Munsuraisa!" she yelled as her sword turned into two spears, seemingly making her a dual wielded foe.

"Holy crap, I can duel wield spears?" I asked.

She spun one of the spears around in her right hand and chucked it at me, a chain appearing the end, it being around 5 feet long, only one foot shorter than my first shikai.

She grabbed the chain after I had dodged the spear and yanked it back, grabbing its 'hilt' in her right hand.

"They aren't just spears… think more like projectiles you can throw at the enemy. You can't always judge a book by it's cover." she said as she chucked both spears at me, showing that both of them had the same 5 foot chain at the end.

I ducked under one and leaped at her, sword ready to swing.

I swung down at her, but the one spear was already back to defend.

She blocked my attack, and then she grabbed the second chain and yanked on it, the spear hitting me bluntly with the pole.

I landed on both of my feet, nearing the edge of the island.

I leaped at her, swinging my sword at her.

She blocked it with both spears this time, allowing me full access to my plan.

I used my right hand to hold it still as I put my left hand under her spears.

"Hado 4, Byakurai!" I said as the blue electricity hit

nothing.

I was shocked to see her vanish before the light speed attack could reach her.

I felt my entire should explode in blood as she appeared behind me.

I clutched my sword and sliced down on her using every drop of speed I could.

I slashed her entire body in half, causing her to disintegrate.

She rematerialized under the tree.

She smirked before snapping and my consciousness faded away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My eyes shot wide open to see Nanao sleeping on the same rock that I was meditating on.

It was nighttime.

I shook Nanao awake.

"Hey, how long was I in my meditation?" I asked.

"Ummmm…. two and a half weeks I think." she yawned.

"What?!" I asked.

"Yeah. I've been watching you since you went into your inner world." she said.

"It didn't feel like two and a half weeks." I said.

"That's because time flows differently in your inner world. Sometimes you can come out of meditation and it's a been a month. Sometimes it's been only a second." said a familiar voice behind me.

I turned to see Shunsui.

"Now… let's see what your learned from your zanpacto.

I smirked as I drew my sword.

"Impale, Munsuraisa!" I yelled as my zanpacto changed shape.

It became a double edged sword.

"What the… it was two spears in my inner world." I said.

"It's possible in the inner world, the zanpacto wasn't fully developed into a second form. Having a second shikai is quite impressive, I must say." he said as he drew his sword.

"Are you ever going to use your shikai against me?" I asked

"My shikai isn't meant for training… rather for war." he said.

"Lemme guess, same with your bankai?" I asked.

"My bankai should never be used around an ally. My bankai has indiscrimination, so it could even kill me." he said.

"That's counterintuitive." I said as I began to spin my double edged sword.

I smirked as I launched at Shunsui, sword spinning.

He blocked my first blade with his sword, only for the second blade to spin up and cut him in the leg, his reflexes saving his ability to further reproduce.

"Woah! Almost got my area!" he said.

I charged at him again.

This time he stuck his hand out.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" he yelled as a red ball of energy expelled from his hand and began to come at me.

I began to spin my sword rapidly and stuck It out like a shield.

The kido exploded on my blade, and no damage hit me.

I stopped spinning the blade and realized that there was a chain in the middle.

Shunsui charged at me, his blade aiming for the center of my blade.

I grabbed both ends of the blade and pulled it apart, showing off a 4 foot chain that connected them.

Shunsui's blade connected with it and he looked shocked.

"Your sword is more than meets the eye, I'll say that much." he said as he stuck one finger at me.

"Hado 4, Byakurai." he said as the blue electricity shot at me.

I quickly moved, dodging the kido and appearing behind Shunsui.

He turned as my sword slashed down on his back.

He turned and slashed across my chest.

I launched myself away from Shunsui, and he launched backwards from me as well.

He was smiling.

"That was impressive speed… your zanpacto taught you a lot in the time you were in your inner world.

I felt another captain's spiritual pressure show up.

"Shunsui, what's going on here? I can sense your spiritual pressure rising." he said.

"Ah, Ukitake! I'm just testing his new strength. It's quite incredible, he is a lot faster and agile that I would've thought." said Shunsui.

"Well, as long as you are okay. I'll see you in the morning." he said as he flash-stepped away.

Shunsui drew another blade, this one much shorter.

I smirked.

He flash-stepped behind me and slashed my back faster than I could comprehend.

I turned to see a smiling Shunsui.

"Now, now… you didn't expect me, a captain, to be that slow, right?" he asked as blood exploded from my back.

"What… the…" I said as I fell to my knees, blood gushing from my back and chest.

"Here, I'll heal you. These cuts aren't too deep." he said as he hovered his hands over my back and the wound closed up. He did the same to my chest.

"This is kinda cool, having more than one shikai." I said.

"I'd imagine it would be rather exhilarating." he said.

"So, are we going to start kido soon?" I asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow, actually." he said.

"Alright, I'll go rest. See ya in the morning, Captain." I said as I launched myself and landed in the sleeping quarters.

I walked over to my bed and slipped in, falling asleep quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I crawled out of bed, ready to go train.

I launched across the squad 8 barracks and landed next to Shunsui.

"Alright, let's do this training!" I said, excited to finally do something.

"Well, since your so pumped up, I guess we really should start" he said as he turned to face me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure you want to train him this hard? I mean, he technically hasn't healed from using the level 90 kido." asked Byakuya.

I sighed.

"We have no choice. We need to be prepared for the war. The Quincies are returning in 100 years. We can't wait around for some random powerhouse to show up. Kaminari might be a saving grace in war." I said.

"Ukitake, you can't be so serious yet. War won't start guaranteed for at least another 90 years. We have plenty of time to train Kaminari." said Unohana.

"Yes, but we need to train his to his fullest. Making him a captain would probably be a wise choice. Not yet, but when he is ready." I said.

Shunsui flash-stepped and appeared next to us.

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"He has two shikai… but he is struggling with kido, albeit not much." he said.

"He fired a level 90 kido, why can't he fire anything less?" I asked.

"He told me he studied Kurohitsugi because he knew it was very strong. He didn't really have time to focus on other spells, but he mastered smaller ones like Byakurai. He's technically mastered Kurohitsugi, but he's never done anything higher than a level 10 kido besides Kurohitsugi." he said.

"He really is an oddball case. I wonder, where did he get all that knowledge if he came from the rukongai not even 2 months ago?" asked Byakuya.

"I've yet to ask him, but I have a theory as to how." said Shunsui.

"What is it?" asked Unohana.

"He might've slipped in the richer rukongai and studied in their libraries. I know that's illegal, but obviously no one noticed for a year. Some of the academy students told me he came to the Soul Society 14 months ago and he failed the entrance exam after being here for a day, which surprises no one. According to some of his friends, he waited a year to take it again because you know, the yearly entrance exam." said Shunsui.

"Rukia said he was stuck in the Rukongai for a year. It's really not a far stretch for your theory to work." said Byakuya.

"I agree." said Unohana.

"No matter how he gained the information, it's now and the future that matter." I said.

"Oh, look! He just fired a Shakkaho. I'll go check on him." said Shunsui as he flash-stepped to the training grounds.

"Kaminari… really is something special." said Unohana. "I can sense it."

"Let's hope we can make the best of him… for better or worse." I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"…Hado 31, Shakkaho!" I yelled as the red ball of energy finally formed.

It was the size of a golf ball.

I sighed in frustration.

This kido stuff was aggravating.

I had mastered most of the spells, both Hado and Bakudo, that were under 25.

Shunsui had said that Shakkaho was the most versatile spell they had.

"Hey, you finally got a Shakkaho, nice!" said Nanao.

Shunsui appeared behind her.

"Keep on training with your kido. Frustration, albeit quite a useless emotion, is something you must try and exterminate when practicing kido." said Shunsui.

"I got that. It's just, I can use shikai so easily, yet I'm bad with kido. I don't understand, are they really worlds apart in difference?" I asked.

"Well, most Shinigami are better versed in one or the other, but most captains are very well versed in both. I can't expect you to be excellent in anything yet, as you've barely been training. They are indeed different, but both rely on the user's spiritual pressure." he said.

"Okay. I guess I'll go back to training then." I said.

I heard Shunsui sigh as I stuck my hand out and Nanao began to cheer me on again.

"You got this!" she said.

I too sighed as a began to chant the same chant for Shakkaho.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked throughout the Seireitei and watched as the sun began to set.

I decided to launch myself on top of what Shunsui called the "Repentant Cell".

I landed on top of the giant white tower and stared into the sun's reds and oranges.

I heard someone appear behind me.

It was Aizen.

"Oh. It's you. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want to enjoy the sunset, that's all." he said.

"So, what happened to all of the captains? From the little bits I've heard, over half of the captains went away or something. None of the people I talk to will tell me about it." I said.

"There's a reason why most of the captains won't tell you." said Aizen.

"Can you just tell me, or will you not tell me either?" I asked.

"They all underwent a process known as hollowification." he said.

"Hollowification? What is that?" I asked.

"It's where soul reapers obtain hollow powers." he said.

"I'm not following… why would anyone want to do that?" I asked.

"Simple. The amount of power you can gain from hollowification is massive. Most hollows can use things like a cero, which soul reapers cannot learn. Hollows cannot learn things like kido, but most soul reapers can easily use it. Breaking the barrier between the two… that's what the Hogyoku does." he said.

"The Hogyoku?" I asked.

"It was invented by a man named Kisuke Urahara. He was the first head of the research and development branch. As you know, he is no long here because he was banished." he said.

"Why did he get banished?" I asked.

"He hollowified the Squad 3, 5, 7 and 9 captains, the Squad 8 and 12 lieutenants, and a kido master. He then took the Squad 2 captain and the head of the Kido Corps and fled." he said.

"So that's why there are basically no captains left… what about the squad 10 captain?" I asked.

"He went into the world of the living and never came back. No one knows if he died or is still alive, but what matters is that he isn't here." said Aizen.

"Well, that's all I wanted to hear. A reason behind the disappearance of all of the captains. Alright, I should probably go rest. Cya." I said as I launched myself to the Squad 8 barracks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I smirked.

Kaminari was very doubtless when it came to what the high ranking officers.

I didn't think it made him stupid or anything.

He was new.

He was naturally going to believe everything that someone who seemed trustworthy said.

I could probably manipulate him to my bidding… but when I fuse with the Hogyoku, I wanted someone strong to fight and Kaminari might be my best bet…

I smirked again before flash-stepping to the Squad 5 barracks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks of kido training, and I had barely gotten anything done.

I had completely mastered a level 28 kido or lower, but I still heavily struggled with Shakkaho.

I walked into the training grounds, followed by Nanao, who had apparently taken a great liking to me.

"Let's go! Let's go! Come on, Kaminari! I thought you were fast!" she complained as she tugged on my arm.

"Nanao, calm down. I am fast, much faster than you think." I said.

"Oh yeah? Why did I beat you to the training grounds then?" she asked.

"You did it because I was walking, and you were walking in front of me." I said bluntly.

"NO! I beat you because you are slow!" she said.

I snorted.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You really think you're faster than me, that's cute." I said.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" she yelled.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing, Nanao." I said with a smile.

She growled before launching at me and then beginning to repeatedly punch me in the stomach.

I just stood there and took her weak punches until she stopped from exhaustion.

Shunsui had been watching us for a while, clearly amused by Nanao's little scandal.

"Well, are you ready?" he asked as he approached us.

"Sure." I said as I peeled off a panting Nanao and set her on the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alrighty, chapter 2 is finished!  
**

**This is my longest chapter, clocking in at 7000 words. **

**This one took me a while, but I hope to make future chapters longer. **

**Also, I have a good idea of what his final shikai and his bankai are going to be, but I'm not going to reveal them for a while. I think I'll spend a few more chapters on his training before I insert him into the Soul Society arc. **

**Note: He won't be getting any rank change anytime soon, so don't get your hopes up. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**-Munsuraisa**


	3. The Key Within

I quickly shot out of bed.

Today was the day!

I finally got to stop the dreadful kido training and finally get on to more interesting things.

I had forgotten what we were doing today, but Nanao would probably tell me.

I launched myself towards the training grounds, where Shunsui and Nanao already were.

"Three and a half months into your training. Kaminari, I'm surprised you still show this much enthusiasm for your training." said Shunsui.

"Today, Kaminari is happy! We aren't doing kido anymore and he hates kido!" exclaimed Nanao.

I chuckled and Shunsui simply smiled.

"So, what are doing today?" I asked.

"We're doing flash-step. I'm betting you'll love it." said Shunsui.

"Flash-step? About damn time!" I said.

"I told you he would be excited!" exclaimed Nanao.

"I already knew that, Nanao." said Shunsui.

"Yeah, only because I told you!" said Nanao.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?" asked Shunsui.

"Let's do this." I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After about an hour, I had gotten the hang of flash-step.

I could easily outrun Nanao, but me and Shunsui were almost even.

"You are really enjoying going fast, aren't you?" he asked.

"If I can't be the strongest or the smartest… if I can't be the best protector or the best attacker… then I'll be the fastest." I said.

Shunsui smirked.

"Well, then, it's a good thing you have 5 months of flash-step training. At the end, we'll fight." he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Five months go by _fast. _

I walked into the training grounds, accompanied by an older Nanao. She looked about 7 now, no longer 4 or 5 like she used to.

"Captain Kyoraku!" yelled Nanao as we walked into the training grounds. I noticed that Ukitake was also there.

"Hello there, Kaminari and Nanao. It's quite nice to see you." said Ukitake.

"Kaminari, remember what I told you what would happen 5 months ago?" asked Shunsui.

"You betcha." I said as I drew my zanpacto.

"Impale, Munsuraisa." I said as my double edged sword formed in my hand.

Shunsui drew both of his blades, and Ukitake drew his as well.

"All waves, rise now and become my shield, lightning, strike now and become my blade." said Ukitake as his sword turned into two separate swords, connected by a chord.

"I'm face 4 different swords… this should be a unique battle." I said as I charged up a Shakkaho and fired it at Shunsui for a diversion technique I had been training with.

Ukitake stuck his right sword out and absorbed the blow. He then stuck his left sword out and shot it right back.

"Absorb, Munsuraisa!" I yelled as 6 diamonds, three on each blade, appeared on my sword.

Both of them looked shocked as I absorbed it with one sword, spun it and launched the attack straight back at them, causing both of them to react instinctively, dodging the attack.

Shunsui charged at me with his two swords and came from my left, and Jushiro came from my right, both swords ready to slice.

I quickly shot myself at Ukitake, who didn't even realized that I was behind him until the pain hit and slashed his entire right shoulder deeply.

He immediately collapsed and Unohana appeared, grabbed him, and flash-stepped away.

Shunsui was still charging at me, this time with a little less caution.

I turned deflecting both of his blades with one of my blades. I quickly flash-stepped and created a clone of myself, putting my clone with my sword and then appearing behind Shunsui with my real form.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" I yelled as the red ball of energy hit Shunsui in the back, causing him to lurch forward and slice himself, from his right shoulder down to his left thigh.

Blood gushed everywhere as Byakuya showed up and grabbed Shunsui as well.

I sheathed my sword, sensing that the fight was over.

They had both had lost to me. They were both captains.

I then realized that neither one of them had fought at their full strength.

Nanao appeared behind me.

"You did something unique, you know that, right?" she asked.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yes. First off, most soul reapers don't have two shikai. Those that do are unique and rare. Second, even if you do have two shikai, you can't merge them. You merged both of your shikai, assumedly by accident, and formed a new type of sword. I don't know what to call it, as it has never happened as far as I know." she said.

"You are trying so hard to sound serious, aren't you?" I asked.

She furiously blushed. "I am NOT!" she yelled.

"But… you are." I teased.

"I am going to smack that grin off your face!" she yelled.

"Do it then. I'd like to see you try. You're barely 4 feet tall, Nanao." I said.

She growled and kicked me straight in the stomach.

I didn't even budge. She then got down on her knee and held her foot like it was in pain.

"Did you really get hurt?" I asked.

"No!" she said.

I felt a blade about to hit my back.

I flash-stepped and sliced through whoever tried to stab me.

I turned.

It was Shunsui.

I watched as his body exploded with blood, his entire right midsection gone.

He collapsed.

Unohana rushed to him.

She healed him nearly instantly.

Wait… if that was the case…

I turned and aimed my sword as Jushiro, who was just about to stab me in the back.

"How did you already sense me?" he asked.

"I didn't sense you. I saw how quickly Unohana healed that wound, so I figured you were probably alright." I said.

"Impressive. Your mind is quick. So is your body. I must say, I've only seen one other person move that fast, and that was the flash master, former captain of squad 2, Yoruichi Shihoin." he said as he sheathed his sword.

I did as well.

Shunsui got back up.

"I must say, you are one fast soul reaper. How did you go that fast?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Maybe it's natural speed."

"I also studied the flash-step in the rukongai, but I never really used it or was able to use it."

"Interesting. Very, very interesting." said Shunsui.

"How is your stomach this hard?!" complained Nanao, who was still clutching her foot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sat up in a tree in the middle of the 5th division courtyard.

Aizen told me that Kaminari wasn't supposed to be here yet… something must've changed in the world of the living. Aizen said something about tension between multiple countries.

"Third Seat Gin Ichimaru! Please come down from there!" yelled some random Shinigami I didn't know.

I leaped down from the tree and landed next to the soul reaper with a wicked grin.

"Whaddya want?" I asked.

"Lieutenant Aizen told me to call for you." he said.

"Alright." I said as I flash-stepped into Aizen's office.

"Whaddya need, Aizen?" I asked.

"I have a favor to ask you…" he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Go investigate what exactly is going on in the world of the living. Tell me why Kaminari died. The Hogyoku says he shouldn't be dead for another 80 years. He has changed my plans too much." said Aizen.

"Gotcha." I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I groaned as I woke up due to Nanao's knocking.

"Nanao! Stop it, I'm trying to sleep!" I complained.

"You should be awake by now! I'm going to break down this door if you don't wake up!" she said.

"Fine, Fine. I'm getting up." I said as I crawled out of bed and slipped on my uniform and badge.

I opened the door to see Nanao, looking up at me.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Trying to figure out how to avoid you." I said sarcastically.

"WHAT?!" she asked, flustered.

"Oh yeah. I figured I could just zoom off. I mean, what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"I'm going to beat you up!" she said as she began to punch my stomach repeatedly.

"It looks like you're having a tough time with that." I teased.

"Shut… up." she panted.

"Do you need me to carry you to the training grounds?" I asked.

"No… maybe… just carry me." she said as she breathed heavily.

"How much force did you put behind those punches? I barely felt anything, but clearly you are exhausted." I said.

I picked her up and noticed she was asleep.

I smirked as I rushed to the training grounds.

I set her under a tree in the Squad 8 training grounds.

I walked over to Shunsui.

"Alrighty, what are we doing today?" I asked.

Shunsui smiled.

"Hakudo, or hand-to-hand combat." he said as he tugged on his hat.

"That sounds intriguing." I said.

"Alright, I want to see how good you are now. Take your zanpacto and toss it aside." he said as he took both of his swords and through them to the side.

I did as well.

Shunsui steadied himself and launched at me.

He threw a punch at me.

I dodged it and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to scoot backwards out of my range.

I charged at him with my fist, only to get roundhouse kicked in the face.

I was sent flying and I barely landed on my feet.

He flew at me, sucker punching me in the gut.

He sent me flying into a wall, where I cracked it deeply.

I heard clapping.

"Good job, Kaminari! You got beat up!" she teased.

"Why you little…" I mumbled.

"That was a bit worse than what I would've hoped, but it's fine. I can work with this." he said.

I slid down the wall.

"Did you have to hit so damn hard?" I asked.

"Well, I figured since you've taken so many punches from Nanao, you could take it." he said.

"Nanao couldn't punch hard to save a life." I said.

That got me a slap from Nanao.

"Hey! That hurt!" I complained as I struggled to get up.

"It was meant to." she said definitively.

"I know that." I said.

She stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry.

It was then followed by a Nanao running away as I chased her down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gin walked in with the same usual emotionless smile.

"Aizen, I figured it out." he said.

"Okay, what happened there?" I asked.

"It appears a warp in time occurred and things from the 1940s era came through and invaded wherever Kaminari lived. It appeared from the data I got… that someone intended for Kaminari to die to intentionally stop your plans. Said person has to be a time traveler, or a god." he said.

"Dammit. Well, if it's either one of those, they are both too powerful for us now. We must wait." I said.

"Gotcha." said Gin before flash-stepping away.

My plans must've either worked or gotten very close to working if someone had wanted to stop me through Kaminari.

I sighed as I returned to my paperwork.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I grabbed Nanao by the head, lifting her up.

"Hey! Let me down!" she complained.

I grabbed her head with one hand, leaving my other hand to do naughty things.

I began to poke her in the ribcage, tickling her all over.

"H-Hey! That tickles! Stop!" she said while laughing because of the tickling.

"That's the point." I said as I intensified the tickling.

She began to laugh harder as she wriggled around.

I stopped tickling her and dropped her on the ground.

She landed on her feet like I expected her to.

"Hey! Why did you tickle me for so long? It's noon now!" she complained.

"You sound like you want me to tickle you more." I said as I wiggled my fingers.

"N-no!" she said, clearly flustered as her cheeks turned red. "Let's go eat lunch!"

"Alright." I said.

We walked to the dining hall in the Squad 8 barracks, entering through the back entrance.

I walked over to Shunsui, who was talking to some other ranked members.

"Hey, Captain." I said.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"With her." I said as I jabbed a finger at Nanao, who was eating quickly and sloppily.

"Hey, Nanao, you might want to clean yourself. Like, your entire face needs cleaning." I said.

She looked at me like she just noticed the red sauce from the spaghetti all over her face.

She furiously blushed as she grabbed multiple napkins and wiped her face multiple times.

Shunsui chuckled.

"You and her really have a relationship." he said.

"I would describe it as a sibling relationship, I guess." I said.

"No, I'd say it's more like a deep friendship." he said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You two haven't been seen apart except for when you are sleeping. Of course, that would be weird. You and her go almost everywhere together. Hey, that reminds me, when are you going to invite your friends from the academy?" asked Shunsui.

"Wait… you mean to tell me it's been 8 months and I haven't even talked to them since then?!" I asked.

"It appears so." he said.

"Can you send them an invite for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure." he said.

I walked over to Nanao.

"How's the spaghetti?" I asked.

"Ith gooth." she said as she chewed up her food.

"I don't think that's a word." I said.

She swallowed.

"I said, it's good." she said.

"Good. Otherwise, if it was great, I'd have to eat it." I said.

"Hey!" she said as I grabbed a meatball from her spaghetti.

"What? I only have chicken tenders. It's not like your food is going to stay there for much longer, anyway." I said.

She snatched a chicken finger and threw it in her mouth.

I took my fork and scooped up a mass of spaghetti and scarfed it down.

She looked at me angrily as she took two more chicken tenders.

I took even more spaghetti.

We repeated the process until all of our food was gone.

"Hey! You ate the rest of my spaghetti!" she complained once she realized her food was gone as well.

"You ate all of my chicken tenders." I said.

"So?" she asked.

"So what? You ate my food, and I ate your food. Simple as that." I said.

"You started this!" she complained.

"So?" I asked, stealing her previous argument.

She blushed with frustration.

"You are such a…" she mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said nothing." she said as she turned to me confidently.

"Oh, is that so?" I said with a smirk as I poked her in the stomach.

"Hey! That tickles! You are not going to harass me again with your fingers! My ribcage does not deserve another round of your tickling!" she said.

"You sound awfully confident about this." I said with a grin.

She sped off, me quickly giving chase.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Those two really are like a couple now that I look at it. I could see where he got sibling, but it's definitely more like a couple." said Jushiro as he sipped his tea and watched Kaminari and Nanao argue over their food.

"Yes. They do indeed argue more like a couple than a brother and sister. I can't imagine either one asking the other out anytime soon, though." I said.

"That would be quite the shocker, Nanao asking Kaminari out. I think it'd be Kaminari asking Nanao out if it ever happens, which doesn't seem likely." said Jushiro.

"Yeah, neither one of them are the type to start that kind of relationship." I said.

Unohana walked over to us and sat next to us.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"Kaminari and Nanao's relationship." said Jushiro.

"Really? I've never met Nanao, but I've met Kaminari. He doesn't seem like a romantic type at all." said Unohana.

"Remember Hiyori's and Shinji's relationship? Think of it like that, except dial down the insults and physical harm, and you have Kaminari and Nano." I said.

"Ah. That is quite a unique relationship right there. It implies that they often are together, yet sometimes dislikes the other's presence. It also implies that one appears younger than another, similar to a younger sister and an older brother, or vice versa." she said.

"Captain Kyoraku! There's an adjucha in the Squad 8 barracks!" yelled one of my members.

"What?!" I said as I shot out of my seat and rushed to the spiritual pressure that the hollow was emitting.

I appeared about 20 feet away from it. I noticed Kaminari, with a cowering Nanao behind him, confronting the adjucha.

"I don't care who you are!" yelled Kaminari as he drew his sword and something… strange began to happen.

The clouds began to swirl up above Kaminari and lightning began to sparkle in the clouds.

I felt Jushiro and Unohana both appear behind me.

"Don't tell me… he has an elemental zanpacto?" asked Jushiro.

"Soar through lightning, Munsuraisa!" yelled Kaminari as a huge bolt of electricity struck both me and Nanao.

Kaminari's eyes began to glow blue with electricity and his purple hair swayed in the cyclone of lightning that had engulfed him. I noticed that Nano was clutching his legs extremely hard.

The adjucha didn't even seem intimidated.

"You don't scare me, you little rascal." said the adjucha.

"What did you just say?" asked Kaminari as the grass around him literally began to ignite.

"I called you a dirty disgusting rascal vermin Shinigami!" yelled the adjucha. "Don't forget your pussy friend right there."

"You dare…" said Kaminari as the lightning turned purple and he aimed his sword at the adjucha.

Lightning exploded from the tip, impaling the adjucha through the skull and vaporizing his body instantly.

"Damn little…" said Kaminari as the lighting vaporized and the clouds returned to normal.

He turned to see us three.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough to know you have an elemental zanpacto." said an old, gruff voice that couldn't be anything other than Yamamoto.

All of the current captains had probably felt the sudden rise in spiritual pressure and had come to investigate.

"Oh yeah, I do have one." I said.

"I would like to know… how is Nanao not completely fried? I'm glad she isn't, but it seems strange." said Jushiro.

Kaminari seemed to just then realize that Nanao was clutching him.

"I… Uhhhh… don't actually know." he said.

Jushiro sighed.

"I think I might know what is happening." said the newest captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"You do?" asked Kaminari.

"It's simple. I think that your zanpacto can discriminate. I think it will only attack those you see as an enemy." said Mayuri.

"That seems to be an interesting theory. Let's try it out." said Jushiro as he released his shikai.

Kaminari charged up again, this time the lightning was purple at first.

Nanao was still unaffected.

Kaminari aimed his zanpacto at Jushiro and fired a beam of lightning at him.

The lightning impaled through his shoulder.

"I don't think your theory is completely accurate, Captain Kurotsuchi." said Kaminari as he pointed the blade at me.

He fired another ball of lighting at me so fast I didn't have time to react.

The electricity rolled over me, and I didn't feel a single thing.

"That's what I thought." said Kaminari.

"Ah! I get it know. It can't attack those you are very close to. I assume you are close to both Nanao and Captain Kyoraku." said Mayuri.

"Yeah." said Kaminari, eyes glowing purple.

"Kaminari, when did you find out about this ability?" asked Yamamoto.

"I technically was informed of its existence around 7 and a half months ago. I did know what it was until just now." he said.

"Well, if nothing is too crazy, I guess I will be leaving." said Unohana.

The rest of the captains, me excluded, did the same.

Kaminari sheathed his sword, but his eyes were still pure purple and sparking electricity.

"Kaminari, why are your eyes purple?" I asked.

Kaminari hesitated to answer.

"My zanpacto tells me that a permanent affect is having purple pupils. Right now, it is fully purple due to my recent use of my final shikai." he said.

"Final Shikai?" I asked.

"That's what my zanpacto spirit calls it. I have my first shikai, which is basic and is primarily defensive. I have my second shikai, which unlocks its true form when merged with the first shikai. And then I have my final shikai, which also reaches its true form when it merges with the other two shikai." he said.

"How do you merge the shikai?" I asked.

He stuck his sword out.

"Soar through lightning, Impale through death, absorb and protect! Kill, Munsuraisa!" he yelled as his sword turned into a duel bladed weapon with three diamonds on both of the blades and lightning sparking around both him and his body.

"That looks powerful." I said.

"It feels powerful." he said.

"What do you call this form?" I asked.

"Saigo no kiru." he said as he returned his sword to its sealed state.

"The Final Kill? That seems rather malicious." I said.

"It is designed to be my third-to-last resort." he said.

'_This is his third-to-last resort?! That's insane! I can't imagine him having more than one bankai… is it possible?!' _I thought.

"Have you somehow achieved bankai through some means I don't know about?" I asked.

"I considered the three day method, and I've done it. Want to see my false bankai?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Bankai. Reflect, Munsuraisa." he said.

He entire body exploded in spiritual pressure as his sword turned into a huge blade, about a foot wide and almost 8 feet in length. It had 5 diamond equidistant from each other and a long chain that extended almost another 10 feet. The hilt, around 2 feet long, had 5 black diamonds on it.

"That is absolutely huge." said Nanao, who was gaping at it. "The last time I saw it, it wasn't that big."

'_When did she… never mind.' _

"Nanao, how many times have you seen his bankai?" I asked.

"About 12 times. I helped him control it and he wouldn't have achieved it without me!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, she did help me with my bankai." said Kaminari.

"Kaminari, why haven't you shown me?" I asked.

"I barely achieved it a week ago." he said. "I've been trying to perfect it."

"I see. Well, since apparently Nanao has been training you as well, I'd imagine you're a lot stronger than what you're supposed to be." I said.

"Supposed to be?" he asked.

"Yes. Yamamoto wants you to hit a certain barrier before passing on to another subject." I said.

"What is my barrier right now?" he asked.

"Your goal by the end of your hakudo training is to be able to defeat at least a third seat. Nanao might be a good competitor for you since she's currently 7th seat. She's been rising up the ranking quickly, so she could be a third seat before you know it." I said.

"At least a third seat? That seems reasonable. Does Yamamoto know how fast I am?" he asked.

"Of course. He actually wants you to train with a stealth force member, Soifon." I said.

"Okay. That'll happen after my true training, correct?" he asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Alright, enough talking! Kaminari, let's go do something fun." said Nanao.

"Fun?" I asked.

"You seriously didn't think that all of this time we spent together was just boredom, right?" asked Kaminari.

"Of course not. It's just that I've never heard Nanao say fun." I said.

She flustered up. "I say fun plenty of times!"

Kaminari snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you start!" she said as she stared Kaminari down.

She grabbed his arm and yanked him away.

"We're going to play tag and you're it!" she yelled to Kaminari as they walked away.

I sighed in relief. I noticed the sun hitting the 4 o'clock point.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I chased Nanao down, finally tackling her in a fit of tickles.

She wouldn't stop giggling and could barely breathe.

"O-k, s-s-s-top." she giggled.

I stopped my attack on her ribcage.

She was out of breath.

"Lieutenant Shigai, what are you doing touching a girl like that?" asked an unfamiliar voice behind me.

I turned to see a guy wearing another lieutenant's badge. He had black hair and a rather innocent look.

"We're playing a game." I said. "What division are you in?"

"I'm Kaien Shiba, Lieutenant of the 13th division. Nice to meet you." he said.

"I suppose you already know my name. Nice to meet you, too." I said.

"So, what exactly were you doing?" he asked.

"Well, we started out playing tag and I was it. We're not allowed to use flash-step, so it's just pure running. After about 3 hours, I tackled her and began to tickle her relentlessly." I said.

Nanao stood up and tripped.

I caught her by the back of her soul reaper uniform.

I lifted her up off of the ground.

"Hey! Put me down!" she said. "This isn't fair, why am I so short!"

"I'll go put her to bed. She seems a little crabby." I said.

"I AM NOT CRABBY!" she yelled.

Kaien was obviously trying intensely hard to hold back a fit of laughter.

"Are you sure? You didn't deny that you want to go to bed…" I teased.

"Shut up! I'm going to get eat dinner the second you put me down." she said.

"Who said I was going to put you down?" I asked.

She stared at me, her blue eyes shining in the light.

"I did. Put me down!" she complained.

I dropped her with one hand and then caught her with my other hand. I then dropped her from the lower point.

"Hey! You scared me!" she yelled.

"That was the point." I said.

She then tried to slap me, but I caught her hand before she could.

"Oh, trying to be sneaky, aren't you?" I asked.

She yanked her hand away and flash-stepped away.

Kaien then burst out laughing.

Nanao reappeared, slapped Kaien, then flash-stepped away.

His laughing was cut short by the slap.

"Ow! Kaminari, your girlfriend hits hard." he said.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend." I said.

"Yeah, yeah." he said.

"Anyway, I'm hungry. Cya." I said before flash-stepping into the Squad 8 dining room.

I grabbed more chicken tenders since someone had eaten all of mine at lunch.

I went and sat down next to Nanao, who was eating a pile of sandwiches furiously.

"Can you even eat that much?" I asked.

She shrugged why shoving another sandwich into her mouth, swallowing it whole.

"You know, that's not good to do. You should chew your food before you swallow.

As if on cue, she started to choke.

She spit the giant wad of undigested food back in the trash can next to us.

"Ew." I said.

"I'm done." she said, her face turning pale.

I quickly scarfed down my chicken tender in less than a second.

"Alright, let's go." I said to Nanao.

"You're not going to bed with me!" she said.

"Woah! I wasn't suggesting that. I was going to walk with you there. Your mind is dirty, Nanao." I said.

She growled and her face became very flustered.

"Just shut up and walk with me." she said as she walked out of the dining area.

I unconsciously grabbed my necklace that had a shark tooth on it.

My eyes widened.

"_A necklace? What is a necklace doing around my neck? Where did I even get one?" _

Nanao turned to see my look of shock.

"What's wrong, Kaminari?" she asked.

"Do you know where this necklace came from?" I asked.

She studied it for a second.

"No." she said bluntly.

"Oh great, that helps a lot." I said.

"You're welcome." she said sarcastically.

I felt myself starting to shake as my eyes rolled back up into my head and I blacked out, my body falling to the ground and the last thing I heard was a screaming Nanao.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to see green and blue.

I was under the tree in my inner world.

I looked up to see Munsuraisa.

I was resting my head in her lap, and she was messing with my hair.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Where else would you go?" she asked.

"I don't know, asleep?" I asked.

"This is your consciousness, your inner perception. When you sleep, you appear here. When you get knocked out, you appear here. When you want to, you appear here." she said as she sifted her finger through my hair.

"So, back to my question, why am I here?" I asked.

"You passed out." she said.

"I know that, but why?" I asked.

She sighed.

"It's… your abilities. They're starting to exponentially grow. And eventually you're going to realize that… there is something unique about your powers." she said.

"What is so unique about them?" I asked.

"That is something you should find out on your own. In the meantime, keep the necklace on." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I said, you'll find out eventually. Stop asking so many questions." she said.

She snapped her fingers and I was thrust out of my inner world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I opened my eyes to see a familiar room. I noticed a sleeping Nanao next to me, eyes with black rings under them.

I sighed as I got out of the bed and shook her awake.

She was only about 6 years old, which in Shinigami terms was like 10 years old, and no matter what her age was, she shouldn't have had to see something like that happen.

"K-Kaminari? You're awake!" she exclaimed.

She then proceeded to slap me.

"Don't scare me like that!" she yelled.

"Ow… I don't understand you and your ability to slap so damn hard." I complained.

"Well… it's a secret I've perfected over the years…" she said with a certain I-am-better-than-you-in-this-way-even-though-you-are-like-way-better-than-me-at-everything tone.

"You're six according to the database. You're barely 4 feet tall." I said.

"Details!" she exclaimed. "I have mastered the art of slapping you!"

"That I could understand." I said.

"Hmph. Anyway, don't you ever do that again! I nearly died of a heart attack!" she said, clearly exaggerating.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." I said.

We left with a checkup from Unohana saying I was fine.

We walked throughout the Seireitei.

"Hey, Kaminari, can I have a piggyback ride?" she asked.

"I guess as long as you don't do anything harmful." I said as I hoisted her up with one hand.

"Woah… your hair is so beautiful. And it's so soft! What do you use to make it this soft?" she asked.

"I don't use anything." I said.

"Liar! No one's hair is this… soft…" she said as she rubbed her face all in it. "Can I sleep in this?"

"I don't think you can fit…" I said.

"How about I just sleep wrapped up in your hair?" she asked while snuggling with my hair.

"Uhhhh… you know that means we have to sleep together, right?" I asked.

"I just want to lay in this soft hair for hours and hours it's so soft!" she said.

"I guess that's fine." I said.

We continued walking there and she actually fell asleep in my hair.

I made a layer of blankets on the floor and put her on there.

I then climbed into my bed and dozed off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A time traveler, huh?

"Kaname, bring me your research on all known gods that can use time travel." I said.

"Okay." he said as he rushed out of the room to go get his research.

I typed away and then I noticed something.

I began to read the small data on this person.

My eyes widened as I read more and more.

It was him.

Of course, he was absolutely the time-traveler.

There was no one else who could've been it.

That man…

Kaname rushed in.

"I have the research you wanted, sir." he said.

"Don't worry, Kaname. We found him." I said.

"We did? Who was it?" he asked.

"A familiar name…" I said.

"Kisuke Urahara."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alrighty, got another chapter and another cliffhanger!**

**If you haven't noticed, there have been only 5 people who have had the world seen from their POV: **

**Kaminari (duh)**

**Aizen (obvious)**

**Gin (a little less obvious, but still there)**

**Ukitake (may not be very obvious, but he was part of the story)**

**Shunsui (he actually had a pretty big chunk of this story, I wanted someone to see Kaminari's powers from a different POV than Kaminari, so why not his trainer?**

**I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Please review, as the feedback is appreciated. **

**-Munsuraisa**


	4. Strange Affection

**Alrighty, Chapter 4! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

5 years later…

I flash-stepped and appeared behind Nanao.

"BOO!" I yelled.

She screamed.

She turned on me furiously.

"What the hell! Don't scare me like that!" she yelled.

"Oh, come on! It was funny!" I said.

"It was not! What if I had a heat attack?" she asked.

"You're eleven years old. If you have a heart attack, then you're really weak." I said.

"Technically I'm 17 years old." she said with confidence. "Remember? The World of the living moves 1.6 times faster than the Soul Society."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said.

"Nanao! Kaminari!" yelled a familiar blonde haired friend.

"Hey, Izuru." I said.

Izuru, Momo, Renji and Shuhei were all rising through the ranks of their squads quickly. They were all 15th seats or higher, and they had just come out of the academy about a year ago.

"Isn't today the first day of your bankai only training?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's going to be great when I'm finally finished in four years." I said.

"Yeah, I'd imagine. I was wondering if you could teach me that level 60 kido I asked you about?" he asked.

"Rikujokoro?" I asked.

"Yes, that's the one." he said.

"Yeah, I'll teach you if I have free time. Of course, Nanao will be with me." I said.

"You guys are practically inseparable." he said.

"Yup. One of the side effects of dating her, I guess." I said.

I got a smack to the back of the head for that.

"Another side effect is abuse." I said. Another smack.

"That's actually starting to hurt." I said.

"Well, maybe if you didn't make fun of me, I wouldn't have to smack you." she said.

"Well, my captain wants me. See ya, Kaminari!" he said before flash-stepping away.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't Gin and Aizen both get captain spots?" I asked.

"Yes. Gin is now the captain of squad 3, and Aizen the captain of squad 5. I hope you're not forgetting Toshiro's promotion as well." said Nanao.

"Toshiro got promoted to captain as well?" I asked.

"Yeah. Only the 7th division remains with no captain." she said.

"Damn, everyone got promoted so quickly." I said.

"They've yet to choose you." she said.

"Shut up! It's not like you're any closer to becoming a captain!" I retorted.

"A third seat is fine for me." she said.

"Yeah, okay." I said sarcastically.

I walked over to the training grounds.

"Hey, Captain." I said.

Shunsui was resting on one of the many benches he had decided to set up there.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"It's time to start my true bankai training." I said.

"Ah. Let's begin, shall we?" he said as he pulled out a small device. He pressed a blue button.

It expanded into a zanpacto gigai, similar to the one that I had used years ago.

"This is an advanced zanpacto gigai meant for true bankai training. You're going to need a lot of endurance to defeat your zanpacto spirit." he said.

"Gotcha." I said as I drew my sword and channeled my energy into the gigai.

Munsuraisa appeared.

"So, you've finally decided to unlock your bankai, huh?" she asked.

"Yup." I said.

Both Nanao and Shunsui leaped backwards, as they probably didn't want to be struck by anything.

I handed Munsuraisa my sword and she tossed it up in the air. It then shattered into one million different swords that all began to fall.

"Bakudo 81, Danku!" I yelled as I stuck my hand out to form a barrier.

About 100 swords landed on the shield.

I leaped out from under it and let the swords on top fall.

All of the swords were scattered everywhere in the training grounds.

"So… I have to find your sword and then kill you with it." I said.

"Yes. Good luck…" she said as she drew my sword.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I quickly grabbed Nanao as the blades began to fall and rushed out of the training grounds.

I then closed all of the entrances into the training grounds with Danku.

Nanao was clearly not happy about not being able to see her boyfriend.

"How long is he going to be doing that?" she asked.

"Most skilled Shinigami can go a week per attempt when training with this method." I said.

"I can't see him for a week?! What am I going to do?!" she asked, panicking.

"Why are you so panicky?" I asked.

"I'm not panicking! I'm just sad that I can't see my Kaminari!" she said.

"Your Kaminari?" I asked.

"Yes! He is mine and no one's else!" she said.

"You're really confident." I said.

"Shut up." she said bluntly.

"You could go watch him." I said.

"That's a great idea!" she said as she flash-stepped away.

"That's quite amazing. They've begun dating long before anyone would've anticipated." said the familiar voice of Jushiro as he walked forward.

"Yeah. I still wonder who asked the other out." I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I flew through the air, the sword I was using shattering as I collided with Munsuraisa's sword.

"This is going to take forever, isn't it?" I asked as I hoisted up another sword and chucked it at her.

It shattered as it hit her blade.

I began chucking sword after sword at her, trying to hit her skin.

"You do realize that the one sword that can cut me will not able to be found using this method you're trying?" she asked.

I sighed and picked up two swords, slashing at her blade and causing both of them to shatter.

She launched at me.

I grabbed a sword to defend myself and it blocked her attack.

"You found it fairly quickly. Now, how fast do you think you can defeat me?" she said as she slashed at my sword.

"Even if I defeat you now, how long will it be before I achieve bankai?" I asked.

"You have to defeat me 1,000 times inside your inner world before you can achieve bankai." she said.

"Looks like I'll be doing a lot of meditation over the next 4 years." I said as I sliced her right should while she was off guard.

"Consider this your first battle. You still have 999 left." she said as she jabbed her sword in my stomach.

I grabbed her sword so she couldn't take it out and slashed the gigai in half, causing it to revert to the small box.

All of the thousands of swords left vanished as my sword reappeared in my hand.

Nanao appeared behind me.

"Did you get your bankai?" she asked.

"Nope. Not yet. I have bare minimum around almost 3 years to go." I said.

"You better not be training during that time. I deserve some time!" she said.

"Don't worry. I'm having to meditate for 999 days before I can achieve bankai." I said.

"That's nice. Your zanpacto is taking a unique route to training. Most zanpacto spirits just say defeat me once. Your zanpacto won't listen unless you really hammer in your strength." said Shunsui, who had appeared behind me.

"Yeah. My bankai better be good." I said.

"It better! If it's not, I'm going to force out that zanpacto spirit of yours and slap it until it's bleeding!" said Nanao.

"You're rather feisty today, Nanao." said Shunsui.

"Is that an insult or a complement?" she asked.

Shunsui flash-stepped away.

Nanao followed, leaving me alone.

It had been a while since I had been by myself, so I decided to soar across the Soul Society.

I leaped over the squad 7 and 6 barracks, landing on a tree in the squad 5 courtyard, which scared a lot of the members that were in the courtyard.

I used the tree to propel myself over the squad 4 and 3 barracks. I landed right outside the squad 2 barracks, where Soifon and her lieutenant were.

I quickly launched myself, barely giving them anytime to react. I soared past the squad one barracks and then then squad 13 barracks.

I zoomed past Mayuri, who was carrying some vials that he dropped, clearly infuriating him.

I flew over the squad 11, 10, and 9 barracks and landed in the squad 8 barracks.

I decided to go to the world of the living, the Seireitei was pretty boring if you could access it like I could.

I zoomed through the main Senkaimon and entered the world of the living.

I landed on a building.

I overlooked the unfamiliar landscape.

I was pretty sure it was 1920 or something along those lines.

There were giant metal rolling things and people were inside them.

I sensed a hollow appearing around 5 miles away.

I flash-stepped and appeared in front of its face, surprising it.

I slashed its face up, causing it to vanish.

I sensed two soul reapers behind me.

"Who the hell are you?" asked a short blonde girl. The other was a black haired girl.

"Lieutenant of Squad 8, Kaminari Shigai." I said as I turned to face her.

"Don't give me that crap! You're a captain, aren't you?" she asked.

"No. I'm a lieutenant." I said.

"Shunsui already has a new lieutenant? It's barely been a decade." said the black haired girl.

"Yeah. I became his lieutenant 6 years ago." I said.

"Did he not tell you about his previous lieutenant? I would've thought Nanao would've become the new lieutenant of Squad 8." she said.

"She's the third seat." I said.

"So, why are you here?" asked the blonde haired girl.

"Because I want to be here. I've never been to the world of the living before." I said.

"Why is a captain-level Shinigami in the world of the living? Shouldn't you be working?" asked the black haired girl.

"Oh, please. Neither one of you seem to be a lieutenant or a captain, so I don't have to listen to you." I said.

I felt them send out waves of spiritual pressure.

I sensed 6 more spiritual pressure appear around me.

"This seems interesting." I said as the blonde haired girl charged me down.

I ducked under her sword and used my hand to puncture through her stomach, creating a hole.

I took my hand out, causing her to fall to the ground below. I sensed two figures coming at me, one with a punch and the other with a kick.

I grabbed the foot of the kicker and swung her, slamming her into the guy who was going to punch me.

The black haired girl unleashed her shikai and charged me down.

I drew my sword.

"Soar through lightning, Munsuraisa." I said as my blade began to cackle with electricity. The cloudy day began to turn darker as my body was enveloped in a pillar of lightning. I flash-stepped behind the black haired girl, slashing her entire left shoulder up.

Two blonde haired people and an afro guy charged at me.

I swung my sword in the air, creating a wave of electricity that hit them head on, shocking the crap out of all of them.

All that was left was a fat pink haired guy.

Everyone else was on the ground below.

"So… looks like I took out all of your comrades." I said.

"Bakudo 99, Kin!" he yelled as fabric began to wrap around me.

"Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!" I yelled, but before I could stick my hands out to fire the kido, my arms were covered by the fabric, causing me to become stiff.

I couldn't move as tens of stone blocks began to seal away my ability to move.

I was pushed into the ground below as all of the stone pillars restricted my movement.

I struggled, slightly tearing the fabric.

The fat guy then repeated the kido spell, causing me to be literally unable to move.

I noticed some of the other people were getting up.

I strained to break it as it began to tear, and the stone blocks began to shatter.

"Ban… kai!" I yelled as my sword expanded into its false bankai, tearing the fabric apart and setting me free.

I saw visible fear in their eyes as I hoisted up the nearly 20 foot long weapon.

They all unleashed their shikai.

I felt Nanao's spiritual pressure appear behind me.

"Kaminari, what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"They attacked me first." I said.

"I don't care, we're leaving." she said.

"Fine." I said as I sheathed my sword as flew through the hell butterfly that Nanao had brought with her.

I turned to face the 8 people I had just fought.

"Cya…" I said as the portal closed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We all watched as the portal closed.

"Does anyone know that guy? He had to be a captain." I said.

"No, but it appears that he is friends with Nanao." said Lisa.

"What does that have to with anything?" asked Kensei.

"He said he was a lieutenant and that Nanao was a third seat. Yet, he listened to her without any backtalk." said Lisa.

"It's possible that he respects Nanao." said Rose.

"If he didn't, I'd have to kick his ass." said Lisa.

"He just kicked all of our asses, Lisa. I doubt you could do much alone." said Love.

"He had an elemental zanpacto, that's something, right?" asked Hachi.

"That is something. I only know a few elemental zanpactos. Yamamoto's, Jushiro's, Toshiro's, and Kaien's. Although… that lightning was different." I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Kensei.

"When I got hit by it, I didn't just sense a soul reaper…" I said.

"I sensed a hollow's power as well."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked into the Squad 8 dining room, followed by Nanao.

"What were you doing in the world of the living?" asked Shunsui.

I told him what happened.

"She was surprised I already had a new lieutenant?" he asked.

"And she was surprised that Nanao wasn't lieutenant." I said.

I watched as Shunsui's eyes widened.

"That can't be any other person… than Lisa Yadomaru." he said.

"Lisa?" asked Nanao. "You were fighting Lisa?"

"Yeah, and 7 other people. One of them used a Bakudo 99 on me twice." I said.

"You must've come into contact with the exiled group." he said.

"Exiled group? You mean the people that Kisuke infected and then got himself and 6 other captains banished?" I asked.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Aizen." I said.

"You cannot trust Aizen. He is lying to you." said Shunsui, clearly worried.

"Why?" I asked.

"He was the one who turned all of those exiled into hollow experiments. I think that Kisuke is the one that saved them." he said.

I just ate my chicken tender, which had become a regular for me at dinner time.

"Alrighty then. I'm going to bed." I said after eating my last chicken tender.

"See ya." said Shunsui.

I walked to my bed and slid in.

I stayed awake until Nanao came and got into the bed as well.

After that, I fell asleep quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, Aizen, how has Kisuke altered the timeline to allow Kaminari in?" asked Kaname.

"I think I have a theory. The Kisuke that altered the timeline was from an alternate timeline, probably far into the future. It appears he invented a form of time travel that allowed himself to temporarily go back in time and change an event." I said.

"Are you implying that Kisuke killed Kaminari?" asked Gin.

I furiously typed away, trying to access everything that both Kisuke and Mayuri had invented and discovered in the past few hundred years.

"It's certainly a possibility. I think that either Kisuke morphed events to allow Kaminari's death… which is the most likely theory, or he killed Kaminari himself." I said. "A-ha!"

I found a file on potential time travel, both deeply looked into by both Mayuri and Kisuke.

I read it intensively, and I could sense Gin also reading it. Kaname couldn't read.

It showed that Kisuke had already invented time travel and Mayuri had designed a prototype based off of it. This was going to be fun.

I smiled as I walked away from the computer.

"Aizen? What is it?" asked Kaname.

"I'll be right back." I said before flash-stepping to the Squad 12 barracks.

"Captain Aizen? What are you doing here?" asked Mayuri, who had stopped tinkering the second he sensed my spiritual pressure.

"I want to use your time machine." I said.

"And why do you want to use something so valuable to my research? Unless you want to be a test experiment, I suggest you leave now." he said.

"I'll be a test experiment." I said.

"Very well then. Come with me." he said as he walked over to another machine, this one with hundreds of thousands of wires, buttons, and just about anything technical you could think of.

"Step inside. What point in time are you wishing to go to?" he asked.

I thoughtfully considered it.

"2008." I said.

"That far ahead could lead to some devastating consequences." he said.

"Just do it." I said.

He began spinning dials, pushing buttons, flipping levers and then he pressed one last button.

I felt energy envelop me as my vision turned white.

I woke up to see two orange haired kids, a black haired kid, and a huge Latino kid.

They reacted almost instantly.

One of the orange haired kids had a zanpacto around my throat, the black haired kid had a quincy bow, and the Latino kid had changed his fists into something scary. The last kid, and orange haired girl, just stared at me.

"Woah, woah! Do I know you?" I asked.

I felt the blade begin to pierce the skin on my throat.

"Don't play dumb, Aizen. How did you get out of Muken?" asked the quincy.

"Look, I'm from the past!" I said.

"You're still Sosuke Aizen." said the orange haired kid as he grabbed my hair.

"Hey, what are you—" I said as a knee hit me in the back of the head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up in the Squad 12 barracks, Mayuri Kurotsuchi standing over me.

"That was quite a disaster, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Is it 2008 or 1915?" I asked.

"2008. You were stupid to go so far into the future. Hopefully you didn't find out too much." he said.

"What do you mean? I came here for research!" I said.

"You are currently in Muken, Aizen. You still have your glasses, which has been perplexing everyone." he said.

"Why am I in Muken?" I asked,

Mayuri turned around and injected a syringe into my arm.

"Because you are an idiot." he said as my vision went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Captain! Captain!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Momo…?" I groaned.

"Captain Aizen, what happened?" she asked.

"I'm fine, really. What is the year?" I asked.

"It's 1915. Why?" she asked.

"Never mind. I'm fine, Momo." I said.

"Captain… I just found you unconscious. I was worried." she said.

"It's okay, Momo. It's okay to worry, but I'm fine, see?" I said.

She looked solemn.

"Let's go. It's getting late." I said, taking her hand and leading her to her quarters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I entered my shop.

"Tessai! Will you come here?" I asked.

The large kido master came in.

"Yes, Kisuke?" he asked.

"I have to ask you for something." I said.

"What is it, Kisuke?" he asked.

"Can I have part of your soul?" I asked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2 weeks after Aizen time travels…

My eyes slid open to see a Nanao.

"Hey." I said.

She was slipping into her soul reaper uniform.

"Good morning." she said.

I climbed out of bed and slipped on my soul reaper uniform and lieutenant's badge.

"Ready to go?" asked Nanao.

"Sure." I said as we walked to the training grounds.

"So, what have you planned for our anniversary?" she asked.

"What anniversary?" I asked sarcastically.

She punched my arm. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I do have stuff planned." I said.

It had been 3 years since we started dating.

It had been quite a short time.

"Hey, you two." said Shunsui as he approached us.

"Hey, Captain." I said.

"Are you going on your anniversary?" he asked.

"What made you think that?" I asked.

"You're holding hands, which is pretty rare even though you've been dating for 3 years." he said.

"It's not that rare." said Nanao as she leaned on me.

"Well, this is one of the few times I've seen it." he said.

"Alright, well, we gotta go, so… see ya, captain!" I said as I scooped Nanao up and zoomed away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where is Lieutenant Shigai?" asked Yamamoto.

"He's on a date with my third seat. They're celebrating their third anniversary." I said.

"What?! They've been dating for three years?" he asked, clearly shocked.

He looked around the room to see faces that knew exactly what Shunsui was talking about.

"Was I the only one you didn't tell?" he asked.

"I technically told no one, everyone made assumptions and rumors spread. I really had no hand in the spreading of the news." I said.

"Tell them to get here right now! Kaminari is still very important as a lieutenant's seat! He should not be taking this lightly!" yelled Yamamoto.

"Head Captain, Kaminari has only taken three days off during his entire time as lieutenant. All three, including this one, were on anniversaries with Nanao. He's not taking the lieutenant's job lightly." said Jushiro.

"I can say that he has been training hard. I've seen it countless times." said Byakuya.

"Yes, I agree." said Unohana.

"Fine. Tell him he must be here immediately tomorrow morning. Captains Kuchiki, Unohana, and Ukitake will be present alongside me." said Yamamoto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We soared over the ocean and towards the sunset. Nanao was on my back, taking in the scenery.

"This is amazing." she said.

I could only smile.

I could run fast enough to run on water, so it was something we did annually.

I ran until I zoomed into a small place called Karakura Town.

We began walking down the street.

It was beautiful this time of the year.

Our anniversary was December 14th, a very nice day of the year to visit the world of the living.

Lights lit up down the street as snow was slowly falling.

"It gets more and more beautiful each year." she said as we made footsteps in the snow.

"Yeah, it does." I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I watched as Kaminari and Nanao walked down the street.

"Are we going to attack?" asked Love.

"It seems rather rude. They aren't doing anything, and it doesn't look like they are seeking anyone out." said Rose.

"We should! After what that lightning guy did to us, I'd say we need to take revenge!" said Hiyori.

"You're just made because you were the first one taken out." said Mashrio.

"Says the one who got knocked out by running into Kensei." said Hiyori.

"Shut up!" yelled Kensei.

"We aren't going to attack." I said.

"Why not?" asked Hiyori.

"We attacked him the first time. He was never doing anything to harm us, and I doubt he even knew we existed before our first encounter. It was obvious he wasn't expecting us." I said.

"This is boring! Why did we come out here if we weren't going to attack the guy?" asked Hiyori.

I noticed Lisa was staring at him from another window.

"I think they are dating." said Lisa.

"You think so?" asked Rose.

"They're holding hands, so I'm assuming they are dating." she said.

"That's a stupid assumption!" said Hiyori.

"Hiyori, what other reason can you think of for two people to be holding hands?" asked Hachi.

"Uhhhh… they are friends?" she asked.

"Would you hold hands with any of us?" I asked.

"Hell no! That would be disgusting." she said.

"Then they are dating." said Lisa.

"Okay, but why should we care? It's not our business." said Kensei.

"I'm going to talk to him and make sure he treats Nanao right." said Lisa.

"No, you aren't." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"If you are correct about them dating, then what can you assume they are doing right now?" I asked.

"Honeymoon?" asked Rose.

"A normal date?" asked Mashrio.

"An anniversary?" asked Love.

"Bingo." I said.

"They're on an anniversary?" she asked.

"Yes. I sensed these spiritual pressures a year ago, coming down this same street at roughly the same time. I wasn't sure who it was then, but these two are definitely the same ones from a year ago." I said.

"So… Nanao has been dating him for at least two years?" asked Lisa.

"It appears that way." I said.

"If we aren't going to do anything fun, can we leave?" asked Hiyori.

"Sure." I said, getting up from the windowsill.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I began furiously training.

Aizen was going to be imprisoned in Muken?

I was supposed to kill him, which meant either I never got the chance, or I failed.

I was going to kill him.

I trained to the point of death every single day to try and achieve my bankai.

It was going to happen. No one was going to stop me from achieving bankai.

I was going to kill Sosuke Aizen.

And no one was going to stop me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked across the Kuchiki estate.

Damn my brother, thinking he can rule over me.

"Go to bed." he said.

No! I was not a little girl.

I crossed over a bridge that had a flowing river under it.

I went to my favorite place in the entire Kuchiki estate.

The garden.

It was marvelous.

I sighed as I watched the artificial flowers bloom, the snow coming down on top of them.

"You look very good in white, Rukia." said a familiar voice behind me.

My brother was walking towards me.

"What would you care?" I asked.

"You're my sister." he said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"This is my land, is it not?" he asked.

"Shut up… you know what I mean." I said.

"The garden, too, is my favorite place in my land. It's quite fantastic during the winter." he said.

"I'm going to bed." I said as I rushed off…

I heard my brother sigh as he watched the moon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked into the number of pillars to see a skeleton on a throne.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Sosuke Aizen, and I ask that you inspect my sword." I said as I unleashed my shikai without him knowing.

"Inspect your sword?" he asked.

"Yes, I was wondering what advice the king of Hueco Mundo had to offer." I said.

"It's a sword, you idiot." he said.

"I see. I was foolish to let someone like you inspect my sword. I ask that you bow down to me for your low intellect will get you killed.

"Bow before you?" he said after a snort.

I frowned.

He drew a battle axe out and dashed at us, slicing my illusions in half.

All three of us appeared behind him.

"You underestimate us, former king of Hueco Mundo." I said.

"What the…" he said.

"Bow before me, for I feel no fear." I said.

He growled at me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked into the Squad 1 barracks.

"Captain, you called?" I said.

"Yes. I want to talk to you." said Yamamoto.

Byakuya, Unohana, and Ukitake were all there as well.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You becoming a captain." he said.

"What?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author here!**

**I added in a few more perspectives. **

**Aizen, Kisuke, Kaminari, Shinji, Rukia, Gin, and Shunsui. **

**If you want me to add someone else's perspective, tell me. **

**I know this chapter is short, but I am going to have a long chapter next where he finally achieves his bankai, which means, yes, another time skip. **

**After chapter 5 will be a time skip from the end of achieving his bankai to the start of the Soul Society arc. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review, your feedback is appreciated. **

**-Munsuraisa**


	5. A New Captain

**Chapter 5… let's do this.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Me, become a captain?" I asked.

"Yes. Specifically, the captain of the 7th division." said Yamamoto.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Multiple captains have approved your current captain's recommendation for the 7th division captain." he said. "In fact, every single captain approved. Even Kenpachi and Mayuri, even though they could care less."

"Does the 7th division have a lieutenant?" I asked.

"Yes, it is currently Sajin Komamura. Don't worry, you can still spend time with Nanao. You are pretty much done with your training, correct?" asked Jushiro.

"I just need to meditate for 984 more days and then I'll achieve my bankai. After that, I'll train in mastering kido and hakudo." I said.

"Good. You are officially a captain." said Yamamoto as he pulled out a captain's coat.

"What?! Isn't there like an exam or something?" I asked.

"There are three ways to become a captain, Kaminari. The first is to pass the captain's exam, and this is the way most captains have become a captain. The second way is to get recommendations from at least 7 captains and at least 3 other captains have to approve. You have 9 captains recommending you and the rest all approve. You have become a captain through this method. The last method is the way Kenpachi Zaraki became a captain, by killing the previous captain with at least 200 squad members watching. Only Squad 11 practices this regularly." said Byakuya.

Yamamoto handed me the captain's coat, which had the kanji symbol for 7 on it.

"You are dismissed. You may go meet your new subordinates." he said. "We will have a ceremony tonight."

"Yes, Captain Commander." I said as I slipped into the captain's coat and rushed to the Squad 8 barracks.

Shunsui and Nanao were in the dining room.

I walked into everyone's lunch.

Everyone gawked at me as my captain's coat flowed through the wind.

I went over and sat by Shunsui and a gaping Nanao.

"I see you're a captain now." said Shunsui.

"You're a freaking captain?!" yelled Nanao.

"Yup. Just got promoted." I said.

"Well then, who's going to be the lieutenant of squad 8?" asked Nanao.

"You are." said Shunsui.

"I am?" she asked.

"Nice. We're both getting promotions." I said.

"Yes." said Shunsui.

"Well, I better go check out my new squad. Cya around." I said before flash-stepping and reappearing in front of the Squad 7 barracks gate.

The two guards immediately tensed, but when they say the captain's coat, they relaxed.

"I don't recognize you, are you the new captain of squad 7?" asked one of the guards.

"Yes. I am the new Captain of Division 7, Kaminari Shigai." I said.

They opened the gate and allowed me into the main hall.

I noticed a large figure with a lieutenant's badge off to the side.

"You must be Sajin Komamura, correct?" I asked to the figure who for some reason had their face wrapped in bandages.

"Yes. May I ask your name, Captain?" he asked.

"Kaminari Shigai." I said. "Why do have so many bandages over your face?"

"I got into a fight and the wounds haven't healed." he said.

I was suspicious, but I decided not to dive deeper into the subject.

"Well, I'm going to go meet all of the ranked officers. I will see you around, Sajin." I said as I flash-stepped deeper into the barracks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This isn't fair!" yelled Nanao, knocking me off of my feet.

"What's not fair?" I asked.

"I haven't seen him for a full week! What am I going to do? Why isn't he here?" she asked.

"That's simple, Nanao. Being a captain is already tedious, becoming one is 10 times that amount. He's probably so busy he's falling asleep on his paperwork." I said.

"I got it! I'll go visit him." she said as she flash-stepped away.

"Nanao…" I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I scribbled the last form I had for the month and collapsed in my chair.

I heard a knock on my door.

I got up and opened it.

I got tackled by Nanao onto the floor.

"Ow… hey, Nanao." I said.

"How busy have you been?!" she asked.

"I've only left this room to eat." I said.

"Poor thing. You don't seem busy anymore." she said.

"I'm free for the rest of the month after tomorrow." I said.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"Getting well-deserved sleep." I said. "I haven't slept in 8 days straight. I'm so tired right now."

"Why don't I join you in this sleep of yours?" she asked.

"Sure." I said.

"For now… let's go!" she said as she grabbed my arm and yanked, dragging me away from the Squad 7 barracks.

She dragged me to the Squad 8 barracks.

I fell asleep before she could drag me all the way in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I felt both Nanao's and Kaminari's spiritual pressure coming into the building.

She walked into the dining room, dragging a sleeping Kaminari.

"Alright, we're here!" she said as she turned to Kaminari.

He was sound asleep on her shoulder.

She grabbed the nearest glass of water and threw it in his face.

He still didn't wake up as he rolled off of Nanao's shoulders and hit the ground.

"Nanao, I think you should take him back to the Squad 7 barracks so he can rest." I said.

"Come on!" she said before sighing and lifting Kaminari up.

She flash-stepped away.

I sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up with a Nanao sleeping next to me.

I couldn't tell what day it was.

I shook her awake.

"Hey, what's today?" I asked.

"It's been three days of you just sleeping." she said.

"Three days? That's crazy." I said.

She sat up.

"I tried to have some fun with you, but then you passed out while I was carrying you!" she said.

"I was going to fall asleep on my desk, but you came along." I said.

"Is that a complaint?" she asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Better not be a complaint, considering I put you in this bed instead of that chair." she said.

"That chair is actually pretty comfy. I can see why Toshiro likes it so much." I said.

"I can't believe you haven't spent an entire week with me." she said.

"I have a feeling that we won't be able to spend the same amount of time like we used to be able to." I said.

"What are you suggesting?" she asked.

"That we get married." I said.

"Married? That's… that's… I don't know what to think of it." she said.

"Well, if we were married, then we could actually have a house in the housing area of the Seireitei. We could spend so much more time together." I said.

"I guess. When do you think we could get married?" she asked.

"Soon. Very, very soon." I said with a smile on my face as I stared up at the ceiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

5 years later…

(Hallucination)

I yawned as I slipped out of bed and into my captain's robe and soul reaper uniform.

I flash-stepped to the Squad 7 division.

Sajin was waiting for me.

"Captain, I was wondering if you could teach me a new kido I've been researching about." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hado 88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō." he said.

"Are you sure you could do that?" I asked.

"I don't know, Captain. That's why I asked you." he said.

"I've only seen one or two people do a Hado 88. I can say for certain that most kido masters can use it, and the older captains as well. I've only seen Unohana do it, however." I said.

"You mean that most of the captains can't use kido spells that high?" he asked.

"Yes. I would say I'm one of the five captains that can use it." I said.

"Captain! Captain! Two ranked officers are fighting and tearing up the dining room!" yelled a group of soul reapers that burst in on us.

"Sajin, you go take care of it. I'll consider your request." I said as I flash-stepped away.

I reappeared in the Squad 12 barracks.

"Hey, Mayuri." I said to the strange Shinigami.

"Why, hello there Kaminari. What brings you here?" he asked.

"You know why. I want to borrow your computer for a while." I said.

"Very well. What am I getting in return?" he asked.

I pulled out a small crystal ball that had a small rotating ball of energy inside.

"This is a cero. I'll give it to you if you allow me access to your computer at any time in the future." I said.

"Where did you get this? Ah, it doesn't matter! The thought of studying this intrigues me to the point of pleasure!" he said.

"You have fun, Mayuri." I said as I walked away from the giggling madman and into the tech room.

Multiple members were walking around.

"Captain Shigai! Am I to assume you are here to do research?" asked one of the members that approached me.

"Correct." I said as I sat down in the nearest empty seat.

I began to type away as I saw how to open one.

I smiled as I got up and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked to the outer edges of the rukongai.

I had left Sajin in charge while I was gone.

I concentrated and stuck my palm out.

A warp in space appeared as a garganta opened.

I smiled as I felt the void's presence.

I slipped into the garganta and ran.

After about 5 minutes, I broke through into Hueco Mundo.

I noticed a giant looming black palace in the distance.

I smiled as I rushed towards it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lord Barragan! There is an unfamiliar Shinigami spiritual pressure coming towards Las Noches!" yelled one of Barragan's subordinates.

"What? How powerful is he?" he asked.

"It appears… that he is twice the strength of a captain." said another one of Barragan's subordinates.

"A captain is here? Why?" asked Nel.

"It's obvious, you idiot, he wants to fight." said Nnoitora.

"Calm down. It's just one captain-level spiritual pressure against Aizen's army. If he isn't working with Aizen, we cannot say anything about Aizen." I said.

"I agree with Szayelaporro." said Aaroniero.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I flew through the main entrance and into what appeared to be a throne room.

I saw many different hollows, ranging from slightly above captain level to just under a lieutenant in strength.

One of them charged at me. He had a really big weapon, one that was nearly bigger than him.

I caught his blade with one finger.

"You're too weak to fight me. I'm not here to fight any of you, anyway." I said.

A tan figure, one that was sitting on top of the throne, stared me down.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I moved the hollow's huge weapon out of my view and stared him down.

"Kaminari Shigai, Captain of Squad 7." I said.

"So, you are a captain. It appears my assumption with you was correct." said a pink haired one.

I looked at him… something was familiar about him.

"You remind me of someone." I said.

"And who would that be?" he asked.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi. You're a mad scientist, aren't you?" I asked.

"Impressive assumption. You are indeed correct, Kaminari." he said.

"So… what exactly are you guys? Adjucha? Vastolordes?" I asked.

"We are arrancar. I don't see why we should tell you anymore." said a green haired one.

"My curiosity for knowledge piques me of this. I want to know if you guys have a system or something." I said.

"We are all esapda. There are 10 esapda in total and they are the strongest in our army." said the pink haired guy.

"Intriguing. I must ask, what is your relationship with Sosuke Aizen?" I asked.

Every single hollow in the room's eyes widened.

"Seems like I hit a jackpot." I said.

"How much do you know?" asked the pink haired one.

"I'm not stupid. I seem to be the only one who suspects Aizen, not even Mayuri suspects Aizen. From the information I've gathered, Aizen is working with Gin and Kaname and he's creating an army of arrancar to rebel against the Soul Society with the main goal of killing the Soul King." I said.

"You are quite an interesting fellow, Kaminari." said a familiar voice behind me.

I turned to see Aizen, followed up by Gin and Kaname.

I smiled.

"Are you surprised I found out your secret, Aizen?" I asked.

"I'm impressed you were able to make such accusations without knowing the full story." he said.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about your little tea party with these espada here as long as you don't do the inevitable." I said.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Sosuke Aizen." I said.

"Can you elaborate upon your statement, that's all I'm asking." he said.

"You know that elaborating would make me look like an idiot, Aizen." I said.

"Who said anything about you being an idiot?" he asked.

I smirked as I drew my sword.

"You haven't seen my true bankai, have you, Aizen?" I asked.

"I suppose you're correct about that." he said.

He drew his sword as well.

"I know that your sword isn't a water type, I could see something off about it. What does your sword do?" I asked.

"You'll find out." he said as he flash-stepped.

I blocked behind me, where his sword was.

I heard the espada gasp at my speed.

I sliced my blade up, forcing Aizen back as I turned around and slashed the air.

Aizen's body vanished as he reappeared behind me.

"Impale, Munsuraisa." I said as my sword turned into a double bladed one.

I blade impaled Aizen's chest, just a few inches right of the heart.

"This is quite an impressive feat, Kaminari. Your speed and reaction time almost counters my perfect hypnosis." he said.

"Perfect hypnosis, you say?" I asked as I plunged the blade in deeper.

"Yes. See, watch this." he said as his body turned into Kaname blocking my sword.

I felt a blade run through my chest.

"You see, my zanpacto is quite a special one. Once you see it's shikai release once, you are forever under my hypnosis. I can make a human appear to be a giant, or a building to be a swamp. It perfect controls all five senses." said Aizen.

"I can sense it… you are Aizen. Not an illusion." I said.

This made Aizen little confused.

"Your sword's weakness… as long as you are touching it, your immune to the effects, am I right?" I asked.

"Impressive. I must say, I underestimated your intellect in the beginning." said Aizen as he began to retract the blade.

I grabbed the blade that was stuck in my chest.

I then turned and stabbed Aizen in the chest, the blade going straight through him.

"Y-you are quite a spectacle, Kaminari." he said while blood gushed out of his wound.

I felt another sword pierce my heart.

"Kaminari… I'm going to turn you into something unique." said Aizen as he pulled out a small ball.

"You're going to be my first experiment… Kaminari Shigai." said Aizen.

My eyes began to be enveloped in black as two horns began to grow out of my head.

I felt the sword retract from my heart and I felt a burning sensation in the center of my chest.

My face began to become covered in a white substance as my vision went blurry.

The last thing I remembered…

"Good night… Kaminari."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was worried sick.

Kaminari had been gone for over 2 days.

Nanao had been crying and Sajin was cold.

No one knew where the Squad 7 captain had gone.

That was, until they delivered his body.

Yamamoto had called a captain and a lieutenant meeting.

All of the captains and lieutenants were at least slightly worried.

"Does anyone have any information on the disappearance of Squad 7 Captain Kaminari Shigai?" asked Yamamoto.

The room was silent.

"Sajin, what was the last thing he said to you?" asked Yamamoto.

"He told me to keep in charge of the division while he left for a few hours… he never said anything about disappearing for two days." said Sajin.

"Actually, I may have some information on where he might've gone." said Mayuri.

"Speak." said Yamamoto.

"Kaminari has been coming to my barracks for a while now, at least two weeks, to do some research. I went back and looked at what he was researching… and it was all about Hueco Mundo. His most recent research was how to open a garganta, and before that it was about hollow evolution and what is in Hueco Mundo. Our information is quite limited in that section, so I'm assuming that Kaminari went to Hueco Mundo in spite of knowledge." said Mayuri.

"What could he possibly want in Hueco Mundo?" asked Jushiro.

Suddenly, a garganta opened in the middle of the hall, shocking everyone.

There were three hollows that stepped through, one of them carrying another hollow.

"Your friend Kaminari came in and tried to infiltrate us… for knowledge." said the middle hollow.

Most of the soul reapers instinctively grabbed their zanpacto.

He dropped the hollow on the ground.

"This is the remainder of your captain." he said as he and the other two hollows stepped back through the garganta.

There was complete silence before Nanao rushed to his body.

"Kaminari, Kaminari! Please wake up!" she said as she shook Kaminari violently.

Kaminari's eyes shot open.

Faster than light, Kaminari grabbed Nanao by the throat and slammed her into the nearest wall.

"Who are you?" he asked, his hollow mask moving with the words.

"Nanao! What's wrong with you, Kaminari?!" asked Nanao.

"Who is this Kaminari you speak of? I have no name." he said.

Mayuri took a syringe and injected it into what remained of Kaminari.

Kaminari's eyes widened before he fell down, unconscious.

Nanao looked scared out of her mind.

"Yamamoto… I would like to experiment on this hollow." said Mayuri.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, please reverse it!" said Nanao.

"I don't know if I can, but he has offered he some very valuable research in the past, so I will assist him." said Mayuri as he hoisted Kaminari's body up with one hand and flash-stepped away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up in a dark room.

I was chained up.

Suddenly, a light popped out of nowhere.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, understand? I want you to respond honestly." said a rather unusual voice.

"Why should I?" I barked out to the now lit up room.

"It's simple, if you answer me honestly, then I'll reward you. I have plenty of data, so your lies can easily be seen through." said the voice.

"First Question! What is your name?"

"Kaminari Shigai."

"Second Question! What do you remember about Shunsui Kyoraku?"

"I think… he was my trainer. I don't remember much."

"Third Question! Do you know who did this to you?"

"No. I remember fighting someone dressed in white… and then I don't remember anything after that."

"Question Four! Do you remember anyone in Hueco Mundo?"

"There were a lot of people with holes in their chest and strange colored hair. I remember that one of them, a pink haired one, reminded me of someone I knew. I think his name was Mayuri."

"Question Five! What division were you in before today?"

"I was in Squad 8."

"Okay! Interview over! Please step out of the room."

The shackles dropped down and I could move.

I stepped through a doorway and into what appeared to be a lab.

"This is test number 2!" said the same voice.

"What?"

The door slammed behind me.

I noticed that the room was full of a strange substance. It was on the walls, ceiling and floor.

It was solid, but when any pressure was applied, it seemed to absorb it.

The floor opened up in front of me and the walls began to close it.

"Let's see what your first instinct is."

I charged up a gran ray cero on instinct and fired it into the wall behind me.

It completely absorbed it.

I charged up hundreds of ceros and fired them one after another into the closing wall.

I drew my sword.

"Korose, Munsuraisa." I said as my body turned into a razor sharp demon. I had black wings, black legs, and black arms. My midsection faded to purple in the middle and ended at my hollow hole. I grew sharp blades on my hands.

I charged at the wall and charged up a gran ray cero in my fist.

I hit the hall as hard as I could, but instead of breaking through, it launched me backwards and down the hole.

I fell for what felt like an hour.

I finally landed in another dark space.

"Test 3! Let's see if you can recognize some people."

A bright light shone, and one person stepped into it.

"Nanao? You look way older!" I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The last time I saw you, you were barely 4 feet tall!" I said.

"Kaminari… we've been married for 8 years!" she yelled.

The light cut off.

Another light turned on.

A red haired guy showed up.

"Renji? What's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Kaminari? Nothing is wrong…" he said as his light shut off.

Another light sparked up, this time with an old man there.

"Shunsui! Please tell me what's going on!" I said, desperate for answers.

"You are not ready to hear it. You are too weak."

Another light. Another familiar person.

"You aren't worthy, you don't deserve it, you are scum, there is no one left for you."

I screamed in pain as I blacked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(End Halluctination)

I shot up in my bed, Nanao next to me.

_"Another nighmare, Kaminari? You know you scare me with these things." _said the voice of Munsuraisa.

"Yeah, yeah." I said to Munsuraisa.

It has the year 2005, and it was late May.

I had been a captain of the 7th division for over 80 years, which turned out to be more fun than I anticipated.

I stood up and stretched.

"Kaminari, where are you going so early in the morning?" asked Nanao.

Ah, yes, and then there was Nanao. She slowly went from childish to very serious over the past century, and I had mixed feelings on the subject.

"I have a captain's meeting, remember? Yama said something about some substitute soul reaper killing a menos grande and he wants to know what's up." I said.

"How long do you think it'll take?" she asked as she slipped into her uniform and badge.

"With Yama, you can never tell. Bye, Nanao." I said as I flash-stepped away.

I reappeared in the squad one barracks.

I was the second to last captain, the last one being Kenpachi, who could probably care less about a substitute soul reaper.

"The meeting has begun!" said Yama as he slammed his cane down.

"So, does anyone know of a substitute soul reaper named Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked Yama.

"I've heard from Rukia that she gave him her powers so he could save his family from a hollow. She's yet to regain them." said Jushiro.

"If she hasn't returned, then Central 46 has commanded Squad 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Squad 6 Lieutenant Renji Abarai to retrieve her." said Yamamoto. "Dismissed!"

I flash-stepped away almost immediately.

I reappeared in the Squad 3 barracks, where Izuru showed up after about a minute.

"Hey." I said.

"I forgot how fast you were, captain." he said. "I was coming from my dining hall when you sent the message via soul pager."

"Yeah well, that wasn't my full speed." I said.

"Okay, so can you help me learn bankai? Renji is really close and so is Shuhei, I don't want to fall behind." he said.

"Sure." I said as I pulled out a zanpacto gigai.

"Channel your zanpacto spirit into that and then you'll be able to achieve bankai by defeating him. Good luck." I said as I flash-stepped away.

I reappeared behind Nanao.

She turned around and hugged me.

"It didn't take too long, now did it?" she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Lieutenant Shigai, may I please have your assistance?" asked some lower ranked member.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There are a few adjucha roaming the rukongai, and it's taking out all of our stationed members." he said.

"I doubt my sweet little Nanao here could have a hard time with that." I said.

"See ya later, Kaminari." she said after a quick peck to the cheek.

With that, she flash-stepped away.

I sighed and decided to go bother Mayuri.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I stepped into the Squad 12 barracks.

"Hey, Captain Kurotsuchi!" I called out to the mad scientist.

"What do you want, Captain Shigai? I'm currently busy." he said without even looking at me.

"Yeah, and I'm currently bored. Got any fun stuff around here?" I asked.

"You can take the skateboard; I don't really care. Keep it. It was a present from one of my subordinates, who really can't tell that I don't use toys such as that." he said.

"Go figure." I said as I flipped up the skateboard and caught it with one hand. "Cya!"

I dropped the skateboard and began to ride around the Seireitei. It was actually fun. I could use my enhanced strength to hop nearly 50 feet in the air.

I began to skate over buildings, which annoyed the inhabitants, but really, who cared?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rukia's gone?" asked the mascot.

"Appears so. I'm going after her." I said.

"Don't be stupid, Ichigo! They'll probably send some powerful people to come get her, don't be an idiot! She even said not to follow!" said Kon.

"I don't remember when my sister's stuffed plushie told me what to do." I said as I leaped out of the room.

I dashed over to where Rukia's spiritual pressure was. When I got there, Uryu was already on the ground.

I noticed a red haired soul reaper with a badge and a fancy looking one with a white coat.

"Rukia, is this the soul reaper that stole your powers?" he asked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a few days since Rukia had been brought back.

I was skateboarding by one of the gates when I heard a loud BOOOM!

I stopped right in front of it to see Jidanbo opening it.

I noticed an orange haired kid with a huge zanpacto.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm here to save Rukia." he said.

"Is that so? I thought Byakuya killed you. That's what he said, anyway. I heard you gave Renji a beating? You're much weaker than him, he must've had the seal." I said.

A black cat and three humans showed up.

"Who are you? I don't recognize you." said the cat.

"I don't think I would recognize a talking cat, either." I said.

That got him flustered.

"I don't care who you are, get out of our way!" yelled Ichigo as he charged at me.

I caught his blade with one finger.

"Renji must be getting weaker everyday if he's able to be beat by this." I taunted.

One of the humans behind him drew a bow, one had some orange flying stuff, and the last one had a really buffed up arm.

"Doesn't seem like much of a challenge." I said.

"Retreat! He's too powerful for you to take on!" said the cat.

"Oh, shut up you damn pussy. You're ruining the moment." I said as I fired a Shakkaho at the three humans, launching them back into the rukongai.

"Damn you!" screamed Ichigo as he launched himself backwards and then charged up a black beam of energy.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he yelled as a wave of black energy formed and shot at me.

I stuck my hand out.

"Hado 4, Byakurai." I said as the black energy got closer.

The kido spell shattered the attack and hit Ichigo straight in the chest, sending him flying into Jidanbo, who was barely holding up the gate, and launching them both back.

The cat quickly rushed under the gate, trying not to be separated from her comrades, I assumed.

I felt Gin watching me with silted eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked to Gin.

"I was going to take the boy on, but you got in my way. Oh, well." he said before flash-stepping away.

I did as well, accidently leaving my skateboard behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You left him alive?! He tried to invade the Soul Society! Anyone who tries to do so must be exterminated immediately!" yelled Yamamoto.

"Yama, he was no powerful than a 5th seat. I defeated him and all of his friends without even moving from my initial spot. I use a Byakurai to disable him. He's pathetic, really. He said something about saving Rukia, and I think that's his goal." I said.

"You idiot. Who were his comrades?" he asked.

"A cat, a quincy, and what appeared to be two fullbringers, although I'm not sure on that last one." I said.

"A cat?" asked Soifon.

"Yeah. The cat apparently didn't recognize me or something. I don't know why he would, but he said that." I said.

"They are likely to try again." said Gin.

"Yeah, probably." I said.

"Enough! This meeting is dismissed!" yelled Yama.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I watched as the ball of spiritual energy collided with the Seireitei's protective membrane and went through.

"Hey, Nanao, which one you wanna take?" I asked.

"Let's take the one on the right." she said.

He rushed to whoever it was as they crashed landed.

It was the big fullbringer.

"Hey!" I called out to him.

He turned with eyes of fear, saw me, and ran.

I sighed as I flash-stepped and appeared in front of him.

"Running won't do anything, fullbringer. What's your name?" I asked.

"Chad." he said.

"You don't seem like a bad guy, why are you even invading the Seireitei in the first place?" I asked.

"I'm doing it for Ichigo. He wants to save Rukia, so I want to help him." he said.

"How interesting." I said. "So, tell me, what's the name of your fullbring?" I asked.

"What's a fullbring? You called me a fullbringer, what does that mean?" he asked.

"Oh boy. A fullbringer is someone who had one of their parents survive a hollow attack before they were born. The hollow essence latches onto the mother's womb and voila!" I said.

"The name of this power? I didn't know it had a name." he said.

"You activate your fullbring by concentrating on something very important to you. For instance, for me it would be this necklace. I'm not a fullbringer, however. I'm betting that necklace of yours is pretty important." I said.

Hearing this, he summoned his fullbringer and tensed up.

"Thanks for the information… but I need to take you out." he said as he charged up a lot of spiritual pressure into his right arm.

He charged at me and tried to punch me, only for me to catch his punch.

He looked extremely surprised a I punctured his stomach with my hand, it going in one side and coming out the other.

He coughed up blood.

I punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"You didn't leave any for me, how typical." said Nanao.

"You could've joined in and made it an even higher overkill." I said.

"Shut up. What are we doing with his body?" she asked.

"Take it to Squad 4." I said.

"Heal the ryoka? Kaminari, that's stupid!" she said.

"Just do it. You'll understand me later, Nanao." I said.

She sighed before hoisting up the big fullbringer and whisking away.

"Hmmm. Ikkaku is fighting Ichigo, Yumichika is fighting someone else, and I can't sense the quincy or the other fullbringer." I said to myself.

"Are you forgetting me?" asked an unfamiliar voice behind me.

I turned to see a Shinigami I had never seen before.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smirked.

"I am the Flash Master…

Yoruichi Shihoin."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alrighty another chapter, another night of sleep. **

**I considered making his 'hallucination' the actual story, but I was reading 'White' by Melkor's Mercy and my plotline got skewered by it and I really didn't want to incorporate another (insert main character here) turning into a Hollow story. It seems kinda of boring, but Melkor nailed it. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. **

**I put it in multiple perspectives again, with two new ones being Szayelaporro (Hallucination) and Ichigo. **

**I hope you enjoyed, please review! **

**-Munsuraisa**


	6. A Traitor's Deception

**Sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block and had no idea what to write or what I wanted to write. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, you're the famous Yoruichi Shihoin." I said.

"I suppose you could say that." she say.

I smiled.

"Did you know the second division practically worships you? You are quite famous there." I said.

"I'm still famous? That's nice, but I don't have time to talk this over." she said.

"Is that so? I can't tell if Soifon would be happy or mad at me if I kill you… but I guess I have a 50/50 chance." I said.

"You think you can kill me? You are just a captain; you can't match my speed." she said.

I allowed lightning to crack between my fingertips.

"We'll see about that." I said as I drew my sword and launched at her.

She appeared to easily dodge my attack and then she landed a punch to my gut, sending my backwards.

"That was sneaky!" I said as I released my zanpacto into its double-bladed form.

"It's only sneaky if you're too slow to catch me!" she said as she launched at me, faster than light.

I saw her foot right before it hit me, and I barely dodged it.

She had a shocked look on her face as I slashed down.

She flash-stepped out of the way to dodge my blade and appeared behind me, aiming a kick at my head.

I blocked it with my hand and slashed my sword down, it hitting air once again.

"You are a lot faster than I would've thought. Guess that's why they call you the flash-master." I said as I flash-stepped right in front of Yoruichi and landed I punch to her stomach right before she flash-stepped.

I felt a kick to my back as Yoruichi appeared behind me.

I slashed my sword backwards, slightly cutting her thigh.

She flash-stepped again, appeared in front of me.

She kicked me in the face, sending me backwards a few feet as I covered it up with my free hand.

"Damn… that one actually hurt." I said as I moved my hand from my face.

She smiled.

"You're pretty fast for your average captain. Most captains can't keep up with me." she said.

"I learned from the best." I said as I charged up electricity in my hands.

"And who would that be?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter right now." I said as I launched the ball of energy at her.

She ducked and slipped a knife into her hand from her shoe.

She slashed but missed as I launched myself backwards.

She threw the knife at me.

I quickly used Soifon's cloning technique to make copies of myself.

The knife passed through the clone.

Yoruichi sent out a wide energy kido, dispersing all of the clones in front of her.

I appeared behind her and brought my blade down on her head.

She quickly flash-stepped and punched me in the stomach.

I felt myself get a little dizzy as she leaped backwards.

"What did… you do to me…" I mumbled before collapsing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up in a cave.

I saw a shadow in front of me.

My instincts reacted faster than I could think, and I punched however was standing there into the wall behind them.

"Kaminari, is it?" asked the familiar voice of Yoruichi.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Why were you holding back your power? I can sense it, you're no ordinary captain." she said.

"Why I was restraining myself is none of your concern. Get me out of here." I demanded.

"Not until you showcase your true power to me. I want to see it." she said.

"No. I would decimate the entire cave and kill all of us. My power isn't something to be taken lightly. Only two people even know what my true power is. You aren't about to be the third." I said as I flash-stepped away, trying to find a way out.

I noticed light and rushed at it.

The cave entrance was in the middle of a cliffside that was inside a very deep ravine.

"Dammit…" I mumbled.

"Are you that captain that Yoruichi defeated?" asked a rather particulate voice.

I turned to see the quincy behind me.

"She did not defeat me… she injected something in my body. That's not victory when you have to use something like that." I said.

"What is being a captain like?" he asked.

"Why don't you become a captain and find out?" I retorted as I steadied my lightning so I could use it as a boost.

"I can't. I'm a quincy." he said.

"I know that. Your friends, two of them are fullbringers. I defeated one of them very easily." I said.

My lightning was almost ready as it began to cackle around my feet.

"Fullbringer? What is that?" he asked.

"Since you're so high and mighty as a quincy… shouldn't you know?" I asked as I launched myself high up in the air, flying past ground level and several hundred feet in the air.

I could see the Seireitei.

I suddenly felt something wrap around my foot.

I looked down to see the quincy using some sort of arrow.

Yoruichi and the berry boy were standing next to him, alongside an orange haired girl.

The arrow had wrapped around my leg and was pulling me down.

I charged up millions of volts and sent a massive wave of energy down into the arrow, shocking the quincy.

As I landed on the same area, I was prepared to launch myself again.

I felt something strange…

I noticed that Yoruichi had just inserted a syringe into my body.

I couldn't use my lightning.

I turned and went to hit her, but she easily dodged and tackled me.

She grabbed my foot and hung me over the deep ravine, leaving me swinging upside down.

"Now, I have a few questions for you, Kaminari." she said.

"Screw you." I said, flipping her off.

"I will drop you if you don't cooperate." she said.

"You and I both know that if you drop me, I won't die." I said.

"Yoruichi, who is this guy?" asked the orange haired one, the berry head.

"Kaminari is his first name, but I don't know his last name. He is the captain of the 7th division." she said.

"This interview is boring." I said.

"This isn't an interview, idiot." said Yoruichi.

"Oh, I would've never guessed." I said sarcastically.

I noticed the girl whispering to the berry head.

"Now, time to answer my questions." said Yoruichi.

I sighed in exasperation.

"First question, what are the names of all current captains?" she asked.

"Can you not really tell? They can't be that different from when you were exiled." I said.

"You were exiled, Yoruichi?" asked the girl.

"No, I left of my own accord." she said.

"You were exiled alongside Kisuke and Tessai, don't play dumb. You know exactly what happened 109 years ago." I said.

"Yoruichi, what happened?" asked the berry boy.

"I'll explain it later, now tell me, what are the names of all of the captains?" she asked once more.

I drew my sword.

"Screw you." I said as I sliced her hand off, making me fall.

I decided to use the shadow travel technique that Yoruichi taught me to slip away into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dammit!" yelled Yoruichi as she clutched her arm.

Orihime rushed over to her to heal her.

I looked over the edge to see Kaminari vanish into the deep.

"He's dead, right?" I asked.

"Most likely not. Based on what I've gathered, he was trained by another captain and one of the oldest, Shunsui Kyoraku. He probably learned many tricks and techniques from him, alongside his own." said Yoruichi as her arm reformed.

"Wasn't he the one that beat up Chad?" asked Uryu, who was still slightly jittery from Kaminari's lightning.

"Yes. I couldn't locate Chad, but either he's in their prison cell… or dead." said Yoruichi.

I sighed.

"He's still alive." said another voice behind us.

I turned to see a black haired girl wearing what appeared to be a soul reaper uniform and some sort of badge on her shoulder.

I drew my sword instantly.

"Who are you?" asked Yoruichi.

"I'm looking for Kaminari, where is he?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. I don't know why you came to us, but that was a dumb move on your end." I said.

She snorted as she stepped backwards, falling into the abyss below.

"What the… why are they doing that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but if she came this far looking for Kaminari, they're connected." said Uryu.

"Uryu's right. I didn't see what number it was on her lieutenant's badge, but I'm sure it's safe to say she's the lieutenant of division 7." said Yoruichi.

"Miss Yoruichi, why did you engage in a fight with Kaminari if you could've just run past him without him noticing?" asked Orihime.

"Did you not notice something around him? He has a certain aura that normal soul reapers can't emit." she said. "He has some hollow spiritual pressure inside of him. I think he knows about it, but I doubt many other do."

"He has hollow blood? Doesn't that mean I can completely eviscerate him with my bow?" asked Uryu.

"I assume so. I wouldn't try and kill him with your bow, though." she said.

"Why not?" asked Orihime.

"He isn't stupid. Whether or not he's aware of his powers, he still has them. A hollow-soul reaper mix means that he isn't your normal captain. I need to consult with someone else to see if they know anything about Kaminari's secret powers. And I think I know just the person." said Yoruichi as she mustered a grin on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I leaped out of the shadows and into Squad 7's barracks.

I noticed Sajin was talking to some lower ranked Shinigami before he noticed me.

"Captain Shigai?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been gone for over a week, where have you been?" he asked.

"I was knocked out for a week? Damn that Yoruichi, now I have so much paperwork to do." I mumbled.

"Captain?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Be on the watch out for the intruders, alright?" I said.

He nodded before leaping away.

I sighed as I walked to my office.

I opened the door and groaned as I saw the mountain of paperwork that someone had dumped on my desk.

This was going to be a long night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I quickly flew past the guards and into the Squad 2 barracks.

I could sense her spiritual pressure inside.

I waited until she was alone before I leaped into the room, she was in.

"Soifon… we have to talk." I said.

Soifon turned to look at me.

"Y-Yoruichi?!" she exclaimed.

"Save the emotions for later. Now I need some answers." I said.

She stared me down.

"Did you have any knowledge of Kaminari's hollow powers?" I asked.

"You mean the captain of division 7? Kaminari Shigai?" she asked.

I nodded.

"He has never displayed any such ability… how do you know this?" she asked.

"Experience. It's the best teacher after all." I said.

"Best teacher? Is that why you left me for over a century? Is that why?!" asked Soifon.

"Soifon, you know it wasn't like that and it never was. I left because I was exiled." I said.

"So then why didn't you bring me with you? Was I not good enough? Was I not loyal enough? What was it, Yoruichi?!" she yelled.

"Soifon, you need to calm down." I said.

"And you should've never done what you did!" she yelled as she grabbed her sword.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" she yelled as she charged at me with her zanpacto's shikai.

She was fast, and it appeared that her and Kaminari were about on the same level of speed. She struck me once with her stinger, creating a flower.

I quickly flash-stepped away.

"Soifon, what has gotten into you?" I asked.

"Stealth force, attack!" she yelled as she dived in, alongside many other Shinigami that appeared out of nowhere.

I defeated all of the stealth force easily, and I was hit in another spot by her stinger.

I dodged the second strike but hit in another spot.

I flash-stepped away.

I rushed away, clearly Soifon was emotionally broken.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked out of my office.

I yawned as I stretched.

I felt someone tackle me and knock me over.

I looked up to see Nanao.

"Kaminari, where have you been? I've been trying to find you!" she complained.

"It's a little bit complicated." I said.

"Tell me!" she said.

"I was injected with something by one of the invaders and it knocked me out. I was unconscious for a week, and then after waking up, I tried to escape. They pulled me back, but then I was finally able to escape by falling into the abyss." I said.

"You actually got beat up by the invaders?" she asked with a very blunt tone.

"Hey! The one I fought was Yoruichi Shihoin! Literally the only soul reaper in history that is faster than me. I barely was able to touch her in our fight. She's a dirty fighter." I said.

"Yoruichi Shihoin?! She's helping the invaders?" she asked.

"There's a quincy and two fullbringers as well. Quite a strange arrangement of people, especially considering the fullbringers don't know what a fullbringer is." I said.

I stood up, towering over Nanao's shorter figure.

"Besides, I'm here right now, so I'm okay!" I said.

"There's something off about you." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're emitting a hollow's spiritual pressure!" she said.

"I am? How is that possible?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I certainly recognize it. Mask it or you'll be killed!" she said.

I quickly clamped down on my hollow energy that had just popped up and tried to open up my soul reaper energy.

I sensed a few soul reapers behind me.

"Captain Shigai, have you seen the hollow?" they asked.

"What hollow? There was never a hollow here. At least, I haven't sensed one." I said.

"I told you there wasn't one!" yelled one of the soul reapers.

"I sensed it, alright! Blame my senses, not me!" he yelled.

I sighed as they walked away.

"That was close." I said.

"Certainly." said the familiar voice of Aizen.

I turned with widened eyes to see Captain Aizen.

"Aizen? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I sensed a hollow… and I'm much faster than your subordinates…" he said.

My eyes widened.

"Aizen, it's not like that." I said.

He smirked.

"You haven't seen Momo or Izuru in a while, have you?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, shocked by the random question.

"They are behind bars for a little squall. Momo tried to attack Gin, and Izuru defended." he said as he turned and walked away. "I suggest you go and see… what they squalled over."

He flash-stepped away.

I turned and looked up and down the hall.

"Nanao?" I called out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I smirked.

Kaminari had been gone for a week and hadn't been caught up in the recent events.

"Your plan is working effortlessly, Aizen." said the familiar sly voice of Gin.

"That was how it was intended. I can't wait to see the confusion on his face. Once he is revealed to have hollow powers… he will be allied with me as a hollow." I said.

"I see. Lord Aizen, how exactly are you planning to awaken Kaminari's powers?" asked Kaname.

"When Rukia is going to get executed… Yoruichi will no doubt show up. Soifon will probably help her if all goes to plan, and Kaminari's slowly growing dislike for Yoruichi will prompt him to fight Yoruichi and Soifon as a 2 on 1. Kaminari will have to put in a strenuous amount of energy and because Yoruichi disabled his lightning abilities… he is quite defenseless. The hollow in him will awaken and try and kill Yoruichi and Soifon. If all goes to plan… that'll be three captain level Shinigami down." I said.

"That's very well thought out… I wonder if it will go accordingly." said Gin.

I smiled as I watched Kaminari through the security cameras within the prison.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, Momo, Aizen told me to find out what you and Izuru were fighting over." I said to Momo.

Momo said nothing.

"Okay…" I said as I walked over to Izuru.

"Hey, buddy, why did you guys fight?" I asked.

"Aizen was killed… Momo was mad… tried to kill… protect… protect…" mumbled Izuru will shaking.

"You must be rattled from the fight. Aizen can't be dead. I talked to him like 10 minutes ago." I said.

I felt a blade at my throat.

"You know what truly happened to Aizen?" asked the scary voice of Unohana.

"I don't. I've been gone for a week, remember?" I said.

"That would be a perfect cover up. Who else is working with Aizen?" she asked,

"Look, Unohana, I'm not your enemy. I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

She retained her usual composure as she sheathed her blade.

"You have been warned, Kaminari." she said.

I looked at her while she walked away.

"_What the hell is going on?" _I thought to myself.

Munsuraisa wasn't giving an answer.

"Dammit… what am I going to do…" I mumbled as I flash-stepped away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked into the Squad 7 barracks.

There was no one there.

No one in the dining room, no one in the courtyard, no one in the training grounds.

I sighed as I ate my dinner by myself.

I heard footsteps walking behind me.

I turned to see Captain Aizen once again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

I could practically hear the smirk that encompassed his face.

"I'm hear… to finish your transformation." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you really think your hollow powers were inflicted on you by some hollows?" he asked.

"I've never thought about it." I said.

"You should've. When did you get your necklace?" he asked.

"Before I became a captain… I think." I said.

"Where do you think it came from?" he asked.

I simply stared.

"Did you really think… that it was just there?" he asked.

"I… don't know." I said. How could he know anything about my necklace?

"Your necklace is like a vessel. I have been putting hollow energy inside of it ever since I put it on you." he said.

"W-what? Why?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon. Very soon." he said before walking away.

I sat there, dumbfounded.

I watched as multiple soul reaper guards ran in.

"Kaminari Shigai, Captain of Division 7, you are under arrest for possession of hollow powers!" yelled one of them.

"What the… I don't have any hollow powers, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, Kaminari. How long have you had them?" asked the familiar voice of my mentor.

I turned to see Shunsui.

"I didn't… I don't know what you are talking about! I don't have any hollow powers!" I yelled.

I felt a blade at my throat.

Kaname was there.

"Don't make me." he said.

I felt 3 more captain-level spiritual pressures appear.

Gin, Unohana and Yama were there.

The guards took me and threw me into a prison cell, this one being their second strongest one.

Shunsui was accompanying them the entire time.

"Whatever lead you down this path, Kaminari… I despise it. You were a great captain." he said.

"You act… as if I'm already dead to you!" I yelled.

"You are dead. Central 46 has already ordered your execution. I'm sorry you had to go this way." he said as he walked out.

I was chained up, my arms and legs with chains made of spiritual pressure absorbing material.

I had seals all over my body, excluding my face.

This sucked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days after I was thrown in prison, Kaname came down.

"Your execution is planned for tomorrow. I will see you again then." he said.

"Why am I getting executed?" I asked.

"Don't ask me. You should ask central 46 when you have to get on your knees and beg for mercy." he said.

I sighed.

"You are a gnarly piece of work, Kaname." I said.

"And you are a traitor to the Soul reapers." he said.

"I must ask you, Kaname… why are you working with Aizen?" I asked.

Gin and Aizen both appeared behind Kaname.

"You are quite perceptive, Kaminari. You must've noticed that Kaname and Gin had no reason to be there to arrest you." said Aizen.

"Why did you do this to me, Aizen? Why?" I asked.

"Kaminari… it wasn't your fault it turned out this way. It was Kisuke Urahara's. You were put in the soul society in the early 90s… but you were supposed to live until the late 90s. You were killed 80 years before you were supposed to… to stop my plans. In the future where you were killed later… I won. Kisuke was one of the remaining survivors. He sent an assassin to kill you and your family… he did that so you could kill me. The only reason you are strong is because of Kisuke Urahara. This isn't your fault… but at the same time it is." he said.

"God dammit, Aizen! What the hell are you planning anyway?" I asked.

"I'm going to overthrow the Soul King and then proceed to rule over the Soul Society as a transcendent being. No one can stop me… except for my special experiment that I have been conducting." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I have created so many barriers for him to overcome and become stronger. Once he defeats Byakuya Kuchiki… I will free you and allow you to join alongside me." he said.

"Join you…?" I asked.

"Yes. As you know… it's either come with me or die. I can teach you how to use those hollow powers I gave you… or you can die not knowing your true power. It's a simple decision." he said.

I said nothing.

"You need to make up your mind, Kaminari. I can sense that Ichigo and Byakuya are nearly done. I will have you show up and scare them, Kaname will retrieve Rukia, and then my plan will continue. Remember… a no means death." he said.

"Fine. I'll do it… on one condition." I said.

"Let me guess… don't hurt Nanao? I can arrange that." he said.

"Just release me from my chains." I said.

All of my chains and seals shattered.

I stood up.

"Alright then, Kaminari… here's what's going to happen." he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I reappeared up on Sogyoku hill.

I could sense Kaname going over to Renji and Rukia.

I could also sense Gin getting Momo, Aizen fatally wounding Toshiro… and then…

The kido.

Everyone was informed of Aizen's and Gin's doings.

I noticed Ichigo was staring me down, alongside the rest of his friends. They were all intimidated by me.

"Kaminari?" asked the familiar voice of Unohana.

I turned to see the healer staring me down with a death glare.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you get out?" she asked.

I smirked as Kaname showed up with Renji and Rukia, and Aizen and Gin also appeared.

"You'll see soon enough." I said.

"Ichigo… you are quite weak. I'd say you failed." said Aizen as he began walking over to Rukia.

"Who are you?" yelled Ichigo as Aizen grabbed Rukia out of Renji's hands, who was beat down by Kaname.

"I am your nightmare, Ichigo. I planned you like this, every single battle you've fought, every single encounter you've had… all planned by me. You won't be very happy to find out… that I killed your mother." he said with a devilish grin.

Ichigo screamed and charged at Aizen, who caught the blade with one finger, and then sliced Ichigo.

"You are too pathetic and lowly compared to me, Ichigo. You cannot defeat me in your state." he said.

He plunged his hand into Rukia and extracted a ball of energy.

The Hogyoku.

I dropped Rukia to the ground.

"Gin, kill her." he said.

Gin's lightning fast blade shot out.

It hit Byakuya, who had just appeared.

Suddenly, Yoruichi's and Soifon's blades appeared at Aizen's neck.

Rangiku at Gin's, and Shuhei at Kaname's.

I felt the blade of Shunsui Kyoraku at my neck.

"Kaminari, you are also a traitor?" he asked.

"You betrayed me, Shunsui. You could've saved me, but instead you gave me no chance." I said.

"This is the end of the line, Aizen." said Yamamoto.

He smirked and snapped his fingers.

A huge garganta appeared and engulfed the four of us.

"What the hell?" asked Shunsui.

As we slowly rose to the top, Aizen said one more thing.

"No one stands at the top… not us, not even gods. From now on, I shall fulfil that position." he said as he shattered his glasses and slicked his hair back.

"Kaminari, why did you do this?!" yelled the familiar voice of Nanao.

"Nanao… it's nothing personal." I said as we went into Hueco Mundo and the garganta slammed behind us.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's another cliffhanger!**

**I know this chapter is short, but I really couldn't think of any super great ideas. **

**I hope you still enjoyed, however. **

**Please review!**

**-Munsuraisa**


End file.
